By My Side
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto akan selalu ada disamping Sakura, tak peduli apapun itu yang menghalangi hubungan mereka. Sementara Sakura, ia sangat mencintai Naruto, sampai kapanpun dan tak akan pernah berubah/"...Kau adalah belahan jiwaku, hidupku, penguasa hatiku, tujuanku, masa depanku dan kelak kaulah yang akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anak ku"/OOC here/Pair/NaruSaku slight SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By My Side**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu hanya diam membiarkan jemari lentik sang gadis menjelajah setiap lekuk sempurna wajahnya, mulai dari dahi lalu turun ke kelopak mata dan turun lagi munuju hidung hingga terhenti sepenuhnya di bagian bibir.

Mengelusnya lembut menggunakan ibu jari, bibir mungil gadis berambut setara dengan warna bunga musim semi itu melengkung tinggi keatas disela menyapu bibir tipis sang kekasih pirang. Sedikit bergerak dari sofa, gadis itu mendekat pada sang lelaki, kemudian ia meraba pipi kokoh milik pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat tampan !?" Tawa kecil lolos dari si pemuda membuat bibir gadis itu mengerucut panjang. Merasa kesal, iapun menarik tangan meninggalkan wajah lelaki pirang itu.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu, melihatku saja tak pernah..." Pria itu hanya berniat menggoda, namun gadis cantik itu malah mengambek dan beranjak hendak pergi.

 **Dukhhh...**

"–aakkh" Ancap lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuntun sang gadis, mengajaknya untuk kembali duduk disofa.

"Jangan menuruti egomu !" Tegurnya tak suka mengingat gadis itu tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap gulita.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" Gadis itu berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menjulurkan tangan guna menyentuh kebiruan pada lutut putih gadis tersebut.

"Lihatlah, kau jadi melukai dirimu !" Hanya menunduk yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis pink itu karena mendapat kemarahan dari Naruto.

"Sungguh maafkan aku" Naruto menghela nafas, ia paling tak bisa bila melihat wajah sedih yang ditunjukan oleh wanitanya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa Sakura..." Bisiknya halus sambil jemari panjangnya menyisir rambut soft pink sepunggung Sakura yang tergerai, ia bergerak maju kemudian mengecup kening lebar Sakura lalu menyatukannya.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku minta satu hal darimu !?"

"Katakanlah !" Sakura mengulum senyum, iris jade miliknya menatap lurus kedepan sedang Naruto memandangi wajahnya melalui lekukan batang hidung tanpa berfikir untuk memisahkan penyatuan kening mereka.

"Tolong ceritakan kisah kita saat awal bertemu" Memejamkan mata, kemudian wajah Naruto menurun lalu menyatukan singkat bibir mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya !" Sakura mengangguk semangat dengan sebuah senyum bahagia yang terbentuk di lengkungan sudut bibirnya, ia menaikan kaki lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping sambil menyandarkan kepala diatas bahu kekarnya.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis buta karena mengalami kecelakaan berkendara ketika baru pulang dari luar kota. Ayah gadis itu selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut, namum Ibunya telah berpulang kepada sang pencipta kehidupan disaat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Dan disanalah kehidupan gelap gadis malang itu berawal, dimana ia berjalan sambil terus di tuntun oleh orang terdekat.

Sakura memiliki sahabat laki-laki sejak kecil yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dialah yang setia menemani Sakura dalam hendak melakukan aktifitas. Menuntunnya berjalan, menceritakan kejadian lucu disekolah, dan kerap menemani dalam siang hingga sore hari usai pulang dari sekolah.

Jika diamati dari cara memperhatikan, Sasuke seperti memendam perasaan kepada Sakura. Yah, memang begitu kenyataannya, sudah sejak lama Sasuke mencintai Sakura namun enggan mengungkapkan karena merasa kurang percaya diri. Semua akan ia lakukan agar Sakura merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat berada disisinya, ia tak ingin sampai membuat wanita tercintanya bersedih, maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada disamping gadis itu.

Lalu hubungan mereka mulai merenggang disaat Naruto datang dalam kehidupan Sakura. Gadis remaja itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang Naruto kepada Sasuke, walaupun pertemuan awal mereka terbilang tak berkesan mengingat sikap kasar dan dingin yang Naruto tunjukan kepadanya.

 **Flashback...**

Terpaan angin pinggir laut menerbangkan lembut helaian pirang Naruto yang tak terlalu panjang, namun terbilang cukup panjang untuk ukuran lelaki yang menumbuhkan rambut hingga menyentuh tulang pipi. Pemuda itu diam dan hanya menatap datar lautan luas bergolambang kecil dari atas jembatan kayu yang saat ini tiangnya menjadi tumpuan tangan anak muda itu.

Ia datang ke pinggir laut hanya untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus untuk mengusir rasa lelah karena pelajaran sekolah. Memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana, Naruto berbalik menghadap jalan jembatan hingga dasinya beterbangan liar serta kemeja yang tak lagi terbalut oleh jas Konoha High School juga ikut bergerak seirama dengan tiupan angin laut.

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri papan jembatan. Membiarkan angin mengacak rambutnya, ia terus melangkah hendak pergi dari jembatan untuk pulang kerumah. Tepat saat kaki berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap pemuda itu hampir menginjak pasir, seseorang tanpa sengaja menubruknya hingga sedikit termundur kebelakang.

Naruto murka, ia mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam saku celana kemudian menatap bengis orang yang baru saja menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau tak punya mata hah !?" Bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Maafkan aku tuan" Gadis itu berucap sambil berkali-kali membungkuk sopan di hadapan Naruto yang hanya bersikap angkuh.

"Dasar tak sopan !" Gadis yang dicibir itu hanya diam dalam tunduk. Tersenyum datar, lalu tanpa peduli dengan perasaan gadis di hadapannya, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat memuakan baginya. Sedikit ragu, Sakura mendongak untuk merasakan keberadaan pria tadi. Ia langsung tersenyum tipis saat dirasa tak ada lagi seseorang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, kau ada dimana !?" Keluh Sakura sembari bergerak meraba pinggiran jembatan untuk menuntun dirinya yang tak bisa melihat dengan pandangan tak pernah luput dari depan. Langkah Naruto terhenti beberapa meter dari jembatan, menoleh kebelakang dan langsung terkejut melihat wanita yang baru saja ia bentak sedang berjalan dengan langkah ragu sambil memegang erat tiang jembatan.

"Sakura !" Gadis itu serta Naruto tersentak dalam bersamaan. Sakura memutar tubuh kemudian berjalan pelan seraya meraba-raba udara untuk mencari pegangan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu segera menyusul, pemuda emo itu berlari kecil menghampiri tempat sang sahabat dengan memasang raut cemas.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di tempat ini !?" Tanya Sasuke setelah tiba yang langsung meraih bahu Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menyeringit, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di pinggir laut setelah tadi hanya mencari angin segar sambil melangkah-langkah kecil. Pegangan Sakura di pergelangan Sasuke mengerat, matanya menatap lurus kedepan seraya terus mengikuti tuntunan dari sang sahabat emo.

Naruto tertegun, ia hanya diam kala kedua orang tersebut berlalu di depannya. Manik Shappire pucat miliknya menatap lekat punggung kecil Sakura tanpa sekalipun mengerjap sehingga perlahan orang disana mulai menjauhi tebing.

.

.

.

.

Suara ricuh para penonton yang memenuhi stadion terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Naruto yang tak tahan dengan kerumunan ribuan orang menerobos paksa untuk mencari jalan keluar. Penonton terlalu ramai hingga ratusan kursi tak mencukupi untuk mereka semua, dan dengan terpaksa sebagian dari mereka berdiri agar tak melewatkan aksi tim favorit masing-masing bertanding.

Naruto berdecak datar, ia menggulung lengan baju kaosnya yang panjang hingga sebatas siku seraya melangkah pergi dari lapangan. Tempat ramai seperti itu sungguh membuat Naruto tak tahan, pemuda itu paling benci berada dikeramaian orang maka dari itu ia lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan pertandingan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Persetan bila nanti Shino dan Gaara akan marah terhadapnya karena pergi tanpa izin.

"Aku perlu ketoilet sebentar" Gumam Naruto datar dan langsung melesat kedalam lorong stadion untuk mencari letak toilet.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang menjemputku !?" Sakura merutuki nasibnya, ia terus berjalan dengan langkah ragu-ragu sembari tangannya menyusuri susunan bilik toilet. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik terkejut mendapati rambut pink sepunggung yang sama persis seperti kemarin hari saat dimana ia bertemu wanita buta.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu langsung menyusul gadis disana yang hampir salah memasuki tempat. Sakura tersentak saat merasakan seseorang merengkuh pinggangnya dan sebelah tangannya digenggam lembut, ia hanya menurut ketika orang di sebelahnya perlahan mulai menuntun dirinya berjalan.

"Astaga Sakura !" Seruan seseorang dari luar koridor toilet mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari wajah cantik Sakura, ia melihat kedepan dan mendapat suguhan seorang gadis pirang pucat yang dikuncir tinggi.

Segera Ino menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian menariknya dari Naruto hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut merasakan tarikan pada pergelangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Naruto pergi begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan 'terimakasih banyak' dari Ino.

"Siapa pria tadi ?" Tanya Sakura setelah memastikan tak ada lagi keberadaan Naruto.

"Eh,! Kupikir tadi kau mengira dia Sasuke !" Ino berkata sedikit tak percaya sambil menatap aneh Sakura yang hanya terkikik.

"Cara menyentuh dan wangi tubuhnya sangat berbeda dari Sasuke..." Ucap Sakura seraya menatap lurus kedepan. Ino tertawa kecil, ia lalu merangkul sang sahabat kemudian mengajaknya berjalan pelan dipinggiran stadion.

 **Flashback End...**

"Kau pria yang sangat cenderung, dingin dan kasar..." Naruto mendengus, ia merebahkan kepala diatas paha Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dari bawah yang masih terus memandang kedepan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang sepertiku !?" Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan gelapnya dari depan, Sakura terkekeh disela menyingkirkan poni panjang Naruto kesamping.

"Karena aku tahu diluar sikap dinginmu ada kehangatan di baliknya..."

"Hmm, begitu ya... Hey, sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita !" Pinta Naruto seraya memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut tangan Sakura pada rambutnya.

"Baiklah..."

 **Flashback...**

Menghiraukan apapun yang ada di depan mata, Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari memandang lurus kedepan dengan tangan mencekal kuat tiang jembatan, ia berdiri tenang sambil menunggu Sasuke kembali dari membeli minuman untuk mereka. Sesekali tangan gadis itu bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga yang beterbangan akibat terpaan angin laut.

Naruto mengangkat dari tunduknya menatapi pasir, ia terkejut kecil saat mendapati wanita buta kemarin sedang berdiri di jembatan dengan mengenakan baju kaos bewarna orange pucat. Entah kenapa melihat kehadiran gadis itu bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, segera pemuda itu menghampiri si pinky disana.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, sendirian pula..." Naruto menyapa ketus membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung melihat kesamping namun masih lurus kedepan.

"Terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah menolongku saat di stadion kemarin" Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto memandanginya dari samping dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu aku ?" Tanya Naruto heran dan hanya mendapat tanggapan cekikikan dari gadis di sampingnya yang kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat, tetapi aku bisa merasakan perbedaan orang termasuk dirimu..." Naruto tertegun, tanpa di sadari olehnya, perlahan ia bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati Sakura.

"Ehemm...! Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mu ?" Sedikit gengsi, Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk saling berkenalan.

"Sakura Haruno... Dan, nama mu ?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto memulai duluan percakapan bersama seorang wanita. Kini ia tengah mengulum senyum tipis seraya mendekatkan lagi tubuh mereka, agar bisa menikmati sepoian angin bersama-sama.

"Naruto Namikaze... Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura. Eh, apa boleh aku memanggil nama kecilmu ?"

"Khikhikhi... Tentu saja boleh, Naruto-kun..." Dan setelah itu, perbincangan ringan tak terelakan lagi diantara mereka berdua. Naruto yang terkadang berdehem dan sesekali membuat Sakura tertawa geli karena tuturan datar dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Sakura, siapa dia !?" Naruto menilik samping Sakura, ia langsung kembali memasang raut datar saat melihat Sasuke tengah melangkah kearah Sakura sambil kedua tangan mengenggam dua buah minuman kaleng.

"Sasuke, dia Naruto-kun, teman baruku..." Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga wajah, pemuda raven itu terlihat tak suka dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang !" Ajaknya terhadap Sakura dan langsung menarik pergelangan kecil gadis gulali itu kemudian menuntunnya berjalan menyusuri jembatan kayu.

"Sampai jumpa dilain waktu Naruto-kun !" Pemuda itu hanya berdehem datar namun penuh makna dibalik kedatarannya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, bersusah payah ia mengikuti tarikan Sasuke sembari terkadang menoleh kebelakang, tempat Naruto berdiri yang tak luput dari memandangi punggungnya.

 **Flashback End...**

"Ahh~ Naruto-kun..." Sakura meremas gemas rambut pirang Naruto saat merasakan hisapan kuat di lehernya, ia menjambak surai lembut itu untuk melampiaskan rasa geli yang di dapatnya pada bagian leher samping. Bibir Naruto terbuka kecil, ia menarik nafas melalui bibir yang terbuka kemudian meninggalkan leher jenjang Sakura lalu menatap Emerald kosong milik gadis itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura-ku sayang..." Gadis itu tersenyum manis mendengar ungkapan dari Naruto. Meraba wajah tampan lelaki itu dan berhenti dibagian bibir, ia lalu maju kemudian mengecup milik Naruto, namun tak tepat dan hanya mengenai sudut bibirnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun ku sayang..." Bibir merah Naruto terangkat tipis, bergerak dan menuntun pelan Sakura untuk berbaring diatas sofa, lalu ia mengecup penuh sayang dahi lebar sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade menatap tenang Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. Jemari telunjuk dan ibu jari wanita paruh baya itu bergerak, saling bekerja sama memijit batang hidung. kepalanya pusing dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk sang Cucu bungsu.

"Donorkan mataku untuk Sakura !"

"CUKUP !"

 **Gubrakk...**

Naruto hanya menatap datar sang Nenek yang berdiri dengan nafas memburu sehabis menggebrak meja milik ruang dokter. Ia tak peduli dengan amukan Tsunade, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Sakura, wanita tercintanya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIA MASIH BISA MELIHAT TANPA HARUS MENDONORKAN MATAMU !"

"Tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil, bila gagal dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi untuk selamanya" Naruto menjawab datar sambil menatap dingin Tsunade yang kembali duduk tenang pada tempatnya.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi itu tanpa harus mengambil matamu..."

"TIDAK... Nenek harus mengambil mataku agar operasinya berjalan lancar tanpa harus ada keyakinan negatif !" Bantah Naruto sembari bangkit dan menatap angkuh wanita baya bermanik Hazel di hadapannya.

"AKU YANG BERKUASA ATAS HAK INI !" Rahang Naruto mengeras, tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja membentuk sebuah kepalan tinju kuat.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sakura !" Ia mengancam penuh penekanan disetiap kalimat. Tsunade memandang tegas Naruto, ia berdecih kemudian menumpukan siku diatas meja hingga kedua jemarinya tersemat.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk membuat Sakura baik-baik saja dan bisa kembali melihat dunia..."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Nenek" Usai mengakhiri kalimat geramnya, Naruto menghampiri pintu, membukanya lalu ia tutup dengan cara membanting kuat pintu tersebut dan setelahnya, suara langkah kaki menggema dari dalam ruangan Tsunade pertanda bahwa Naruto sudah melangkah pergi.

"Haah~ dia itu adik Nagato dan Cucuku yang sangat keras kepala..." Tsunade mengeluh akan sikap kasar Naruto, ia tak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu. Padahal Minato dan Kushina adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah, lalu entah kenapa tak sedikitpun sifat mereka menurun pada Naruto, dan yang terjadi malah bertolak belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuang air kedalam gelas kaca kemudian ia menghampiri Sakura yang duduk diatas sofa sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Setelah tiba, Sasuke ikut duduk lalu dengan perlahan ia mengerahkan segelas air mineral pada bibir Sakura. Awalnya sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya gadis itu menerima air tersebut dan meneguknya hingga menyisakan setengah.

"Terimakasih"

"Hn... Apa Ayahmu akan lembur lagi ?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura, pemuda bermanik kelam itu meletakan gelas diatas meja kaca.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai Paman Kizashi pulang"

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot. Nanti Naruto-kun yang akan menemaniku..." Tolak Sakura halus tanpa tahu telah membuat hati Sasuke terasa begitu sakit, seperti tertusuk berjuta pedang samurai.

"Katakan padaku bila dia menyakitimu !" Sakura tertawa halus, ia mengangguk mantap seraya tak mengalihkan tatapan dari depan. Sasuke terdiam, manik Onyx miliknya mengamati setiap rinci wajah cantik Sakura tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

"Jangan menatap wanitaku seperti itu !" Sasuke menoleh keambang pintu, seketika ia berdecak muak seraya bergeser menjauh dari dekat Sakura.

"Naruto-kun" Gadis itu berseru senang, ia segera bangkit lalu berjalan meraba mencari sosok Naruto. Tak ingin melihat sang kekasih terjebak dalam kesulitan, pemuda pirang itu ancap menghampiri Sakura kemudian langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Sakura, aku permisi pulang" Pamit Sasuke hanya kepada Sakura seorang. Setelah mendapat izin dari si gadis, secepatnya pemuda emo itu pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Sebelum benar-benar pergi jauh, Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap penuh rasa benci Naruto yang hanya bersikap cuek mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa lama dia ada disini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tak suka seraya menuntun Sakura berjalan menuju letak sofa.

"Setengah jam yang lalu" Gadis itu menjawab lembut, ia hanya menuruti ajakan Naruto yang mendudukan dirinya.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan..." Sakura mengulum senyum, tangannya beralih memeluk leher Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya diatas bahu kekar lelaki itu.

"Tak apa asalkan kau selalu ada disampingku" Ujar Sakura, ia menarik nafas kemudian menahannya untuk menikmati lebih lama lagi wangi tubuh Naruto yang sangat lembut dan segar.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu" Naruto berkata yakin sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Sakura, sementara gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak menikmati pelukan hangat dari tangan kekar sang pemuda yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sakura...!"

"Hmmm...!?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang bahu Sakura dan menatapnya lekat, sedalam mungkin ia coba untuk melihat iris Emerald yang tak bercahaya itu.

"Secepatnya kau akan bisa melihat kembali" Mata Sakura membulat, bibirnya terbuka kecil sambil tak mengalihkan tatapan lurusnya.

"A–apa !?"

"Dengar Sakura..." Naruto menyelipkan poni Sakura kebelakang telinga, ia mendekati wajah gadis itu dan menyatukan kening mereka dengan kedua tangan menangkup sisi wajahnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dua hari lagi kau akan melakukan operasi..." Lanjutnya lagi dari ucapan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tap—"

"Sshhh !" Sebelah telunjuk Naruto tertahan di permukaan bibir tipis Sakura, menguncinya agar tak membantah.

"Percayalah padaku... Ini akan berjalan lancar" Ia membisikan kalimat penyemangat agar Sakura tak merasa takut untuk menghadapi operasi nanti.

"Kalau tak berhasil, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, seperti dulu saat aku hidup tanpa dirimu..." Gadis itu mulai terisak. Naruto yang melihat liquid meleleh dari pelupuk mata Sakura langsung menyekanya, lalu ia kecup kelopak lentik itu.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi... Kau adalah belahan jiwaku, hidupku, penguasa hatiku, tujuanku, masa depanku dan kelak kaulah yang akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anak ku." Ucap Naruto seraya menggerakan ibu jari, mengusap lelehan air mata Sakura yang perlahan mulai sedikit menderas.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isak Sakura telah terdengar, gadis itu meraba dada Naruto kemudian langsung memeluknya erat sambil menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang pria itu.

"Be–berjanjilah untuk tak ak–akan pernah meninggalkanku, hiks hiks" Naruto memejamkan mata, ia mengecup bahu bergetar Sakura yang terlindungi oleh kaos putih lalu mengelus lembut rambut soft pink sepunggungnya.

"Aku berjanji atas nama tuhan... Hati ini tak akan hidup, tak akan pernah mencintai bila jauh darimu" Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, ia percaya bahwa Naruto tak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya, dan ia akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan takdir kejam yang menghambat mereka berdua.

 **'Kumohon tuhan, jangan pernah kau jauhkan Naruto-kun dariku, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri... Tolonglah diriku yang malang ini..."** Sakura membatin, ia memohon kepada tuhan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari cobaan yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Naruto semakin mendekap tubuh mungil gadis pinkish itu, mencoba memberikan dia kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang cukup.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

.

.

.

Eerrr... Mungkin ini hanya akan menjadi two-shoot atau three-shoot, dan gk tahu bakal jadi sad ending atau happy ending di chapter 2/3 nanti...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By My Side chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang terasa nyaman dan damai ditempat sebuah kediaman mewah milik keluarga besar Namikaze. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut lurus panjang melampaui bokong dengan warna merah darah sedang sibuk menyirami berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh segar di dalam pot.

Sesekali wanita berparas cantik itu menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian merdu, ia berjalan maju untuk menyirami sebagian bunga yang belum mendapat jatah.

 **Tiitt... Tiitt...**

Seketika, iris Violet milik Ibu dari dua putra tampan tersebut berbinar cerah melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di halaman luas Namikaze.

"Shion !" Ia berseru senang seraya meletakan kelantai gembor plastik hijau yang tadinya menjadi wadah air untuk menyiram bunga berpot yang menghiasi balkon mewah Namikaze.

Pintu mobil dibawah sana terbuka lebar, lalu seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat keluar dengan mengenakan dress hitam sependek diatas lutut. Kepala gadis berkuncir di ujung rambut tersebut melihat kelantai satu dan Kushina dengan girang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hai Bibi...!" Sapanya dari bawah sana dan sedikit meninggikan suara. Tanpa melepaskan senyum manisnya, Kushina segera berjalan cepat hendak pergi turun untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat kepada Shion

.

.

"Shion... Sudah lama kau tak mengunjungi kami" Rajuk Kushina setelah tiba di tempat Shion. Gadis bermata ungu pucat itu terkikik, ia memeluk rindu Ibu Naruto lalu melepasnya kembali dan kini mereka saling berhadapan muka sambil saling memegang tangan.

"Maaf Bi, aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat menghabiskan waktu diluar..." Jelas gadis itu bersalah. Kushina tertawa maklum, kembali ia rengkuh tubuh mungil sahabat sang putra pirangnya di sekolah.

"Oh ya, dimana Naruto-kun ?" Shion bertanya setelah melepaskan lagi pelukan singkat mereka. Istri Minato Namikaze tersebut menatap lembut gadis muda di hadapannya, ia menggandeng tangat Shion dan mengajaknya berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Dia ada di dalam kamar bersama Sakura..." Kedua alis Shion saling bertaut sambil iris pucatnya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sedang apa wanita buta itu di kamar Naruto-kun !?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tak suka membuat wajah bahagia Kushina berubah menjadi suram.

"Jangan mengatai Sakura seperti itu. Jika Naruto sampai mendengarnya dia bisa marah besar kepadamu..." Tegur Kushina yang hanya di respon decakan bosan dari Shion. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tak terasa kini keduanya sudah tiba di teras yang terdapat Nagato sedang duduk nyaman dikursi depan dan di temani oleh segelas teh panas.

"Tapi dia itu memang wanita buta yang tak bisa melihat keindahan alam semesta ini, dia juga tak pernah tahu seperti apa sangat tampannya wajah Naruto-kun..." Nagato yang tak sengaja menangkap ocehan berisik Shion langsung memasang raut tak suka, ia memang sangat membenci Shion. Alasannya karena, gadis angkuh itu terlalu kerap mengatai Sakura di belakang Naruto.

"Shion, Sakura adalah anak yang baik hati, tak ada salahnya Naruto jatuh cinta kepada anak dari mendiang sahabatku." Kushina mendirikan harga diri Sakura yang telah di jatuhkan oleh Shion, wanita baya itu sangat menyayangi Sakura dan ia sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Tap—"

"Sampai aku dengar kau menyebut dia wanita buta lagi, maka aku akan membuat adik ku mengetahui semua hinaanmu terhadap kekasihnya.!" Langkah Shion dan Kushina terhenti, keduanya menoleh keasal suara dingin yang baru saja mengancam Shion. Nagato hanya memandang lurus kedepan, tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Shion.

"Kenapa Nagato-nii yang menjadi marah...!?" Mata Nagato memicing tajam, ia melihat kearah Shion dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kushina yang menyadari kemarahan sang purta segera bertindak, wanita itu tersenyum manis kepada Shion lalu menyentuh bahunya membuat si empu mengalihkan pandangan dari Nagato dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kau ingin menemui Naruto bukan ?!" Anggukan kecil mewakali jawaban Shion dari pertanyaan Kushina. "Cepat susul dia ke kamar !" Perintahnya langsung di turuti oleh Shion, gadis sombong itu segera melesat masuk dan meniti satu-persatu anak tangga, jalan pas untuk menuju kamar Naruto.

"Cih, kenapa wanita gila itu datang kemari !" Decih Nagato muak seraya beranjak lalu berjalan melalui Kushina dan mengabaikan begitu saja sang Ibu.

"Nagato, ak—"

"Aku mau pergi untuk mencari udara segar, rumah ini menjadi kobaran api Neraka selama wanita itu masih ada disini." Nagato menyela datar membuat Kushina menggeleng lelah dan membiarkan sang putra bersurai merahnya pergi untuk mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback...**

Genangan air laut kali ini terlihat tenang, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu bergelombang kasar menerjangi tiang kokoh jembatan kayu yang saat ini menjadi tempat duduk untuk kedua remaja berparas tampan dan cantik dengan kaki jenjang sang gadis berjuntai sambil berayun-rayun lembut, membiarkan ujung jemari jempol kakinya menyentuh air laut nan dingin.

"Coba tebak. Apa yang saat ini aku lakukan !" Sakura tampak sedang berfikir keras, terlihat dari kerutan tebal yang tercipta di dahinya. Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus mengamati wajah cantik Sakura dari samping, ia yakin sekali bahwa gadis musim semi itu tak bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang ia ajukan.

"Uumm... Pasti saat ini Naruto-kun sedang memandangiku !?" Sontak, jawaban asal Sakura mampu membuat Naruto terlonjak kecil sehingga hampir saja ia terjatuh karena sangking terkejutnya. Pipi halus pemuda itu merona samar, ia mengulibikan bibir bawah dan membuang muka kearah lain, sok bersikap angkuh.

"Ja–jawabanmu salah" Sangkalnya datar, namun ada getaran aneh dari luncuran suaranya. Ia bersedekap dan melirik ragu gadis yang sedang duduk sambil terkikik di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya jawaban Sakura tak salah dan tepat mengenainya, memang benar bahwa tadi Naruto sedang mengamati wajah cantik Sakura. Mulai dari rambut, dahi, kelopak mata, hidung lalu turun lagi menuju belahan bibir menggodanya. Tadi saat terus memandangi Sakura. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, ia mengulas senyum manis dan tatapanya melembut. Tak seperti hari-hari biasa, selalu datar dan dingin.

"Khikhikhi... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja Naruto-kun memandangiku." Ucap gadis itu seraya meletakan jemari lentiknya di depan permukaan bibir, menahan tawa halusnya. Naruto yang melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung merona tipis, gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dan cantik bila sedang tertawa dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" Sindir pemuda pirang itu datar dan ketus, namun tetap tak menghilangkan kesenangan yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

 **Flashback End...**

"Jangan tertawa seolah itu lelucon !" Sakura mengatupkan rapat bibir nakalnya yang selalu saja ingin meloloskan sebuah tawa, ia memandang lurus kedepan sambil duduk nyaman diatas kasur ukuran king size, tempat biasa Naruto menidurkan diri.

"Khikhi... Pantas saja waktu itu suaramu terdengar gugup." Wajah tampan Naruto bertekuk masam, ia malu karena Sakura telah mengetahui rahasianya yang tersimpan rapat selama beberapa bulan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Yah, sekarang kau sudah tahu dan jangan menjadikan hal itu untuk menggodaku !" Ia mengancam tajam. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat tinggi keatas hingga menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya yang bersih.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Pemuda itu menyeringai puas, melupakan begitu saja rasa kesalnya. Ia menumpukan telapak lebarnya diatas punggung tangan Sakura, lalu mendekatkan perlahan wajah mereka, ingin mengecup bibir peach nan begitu menggoda disana.

Sakura yang merasakan hembusan nafas segar dari Naruto reflek, langsung memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang. Naruto berdecak, kesal karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sementara Sakura, wajahnya bersemu pekat, tahu apa yang tadi ingin dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Kenapa hm !?" Naruto bertanya tak suka, merasa ditolak.

"Ad–ada suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju kemari" Jawab Sakura gugup, malu bila mengingat Naruto yang hampir setiap saat melumat bibirnya.

"Ck, biarkan saja !" Bantahnya seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura hingga terbaring dibawah kungkungannya.

"Ehh,! Na— hmmph–" Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara sumpalan bibir dari dalam kamar luas bernuansa biru lembut tersebut.

.

.

Shion menghembuakan nafas pendek sambil berdiri gugup di depan pintu bercat putih polos yang terdapat sebuah pajangan poster grup band hard rock asal California Amerika Serikat. Ia menata rapi poni ratanya kemudian merogoh tas hitam mininya lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah menggenggam sebotol kecil parfum.

"Aku dengar ini parfum kesukaan Naruto-kun yang di berikan kepada wanita buta itu..." Entah kepada siapa Shion berbicara, tapi yang jelas, untuk saat ini ia harus memakaikannya di permukaan kulit leher agar nanti Naruto mau duduk berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Selesai menggosokan pada lekukan lehernya, Shion menutup kembali botol kaca tersebut kemudian masukannya lagi kedalam tas lalu tangan putihnya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar.

Sebelum terketuk, Shion berfikir sejenak dan tak lama kemudian ia menarik tangannya lalu beralih menyentuh kenop pintu, ingin memberikan Naruto sebuah kejutan dengan cara langsung membuka pintu. Shion mengulum senyum senang, perlahan ia memutar kenop tersebut.

 **Cklekk...**

"Naruto-kun !"

Buru-buru Naruto melepaskan pagutannya terhadap bibir manis Sakura, ia bangun dan duduk serta gadis dibawahnya juga ikut bangun kemudian ia memandang lurus kedepan pintu kamar untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Wajah bahagia Shion lenyap, tergantikan dengan raut tak suka dan mengarah kepada Sakura yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata kosong. Gadis pirang itu berjalan masuk, berniat hendak menghampiri Naruto yang duduk tenang sambil melempar wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Naruto mencibir muak dan tak berniat untuk beranjak dari samping Sakura.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana sih..." Shion telah masuk, tanpa mendapat perintah untuk duduk, ia langsung duduk begitu saja diatas sofa santai. "...Bukankah Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita mengerjakan bersama-sama tugas sekolah untuk besok." Lanjutnya lagi dari kalimat yang sempat jeda tadi.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan hanya kau dan aku. Dimana Sai dan Sara ?" Pemuda itu bangkit lalu ia meraih pergelangan kecil Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu berjalan menuju letak sofa, tempat saat ini Shion duduk sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran.

"Mereka tak bisa datang kesini karena sibuk masing-masing..." Jelas Shion berdusta, namun tetap tak mudah membuat Naruto untuk percaya kepadanya.

"Hn" Hanya satu kalimat yang menjadi respon dari perkataan Shion.

 **'Dasar wanita licik, kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kau sedang membohongiku'** Batin Naruto mencaci-maki Shion, ia sudah kebal pada setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Shion. Wanita itu kerap berbohong, ia melakukan hal sekeji itu hanya untuk mencari alasan agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto.

Tanpa adanya pengganggu, hanya ingin berdua. Ia dan Naruto.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini, karena hadirnya sosok Sakura yang saat ini tengah duduk dalam lingkaran tangan Naruto terhadap pinggang rampingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak begitu yakin operasi Sakura akan sukses" Kabuto melirik Tsunade yang baru saja mengeluh. Lelaki berkacamata bundar itu menghampiri sang dokter baya, kemudian ia duduk di hadapannya.

"Kita harus berusaha sebisa mungkin..." Iris Hazel Tsunade melirik keatas, melihat Kabuto yang sedang duduk sambil mengecek beberapa dokumen penting.

"Aku takut Naruto akan bertindak diluar batas" Ucap Tsunade yang sukses mengalihkan manik kelam Kabuto dari kertas putih dan bergantian menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Anda Nona Tsunade ?!" Wanita galak itu bergeming, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar.

"Bila gagal, dia bertekat akan mendonorkan matanya untuk Sakura..." Penjelasan dari Tsunade membuat mata Kabuto membulat sempurna dengan pandangan tak percaya mengarah kepada punggung sang pemilik gedung rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ke–kenapa Naruto-sama berkorban begitu besar untuk Sakura ?!" Kabuto bertanya tak mengerti, ia salut dengan tindakan Naruto dalam mencintai Sakura.

"Entahlah... Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat mencintai Sakura" Jawabnya santai seraya melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memandangi jalanan ramai kota Konoha yang di padati oleh kendaraan dan beberapa pejalan kaki.

"Kurasa ada satu kelebihan dalam diri Sakura yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh wanita lain, dan mungkin karena kelebihan itu Naruto-sama bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya..." Jelas Kabuto, tangannya bergerak membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

Bibir pink mengkilap Tsunade terangkat tipis hingga membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis, ia merasa teramat senang karena ada satu wanita yang berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu, ia akan terus berusaha menolong Sakura, dan itu juga demi kebahagiaan Cucu tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak puluhan menit keberadaan Shion di dalam kamar Naruto, ia terus menggerutu tak jelas, merasa terabaikan karena kesibukan Naruto dalam bercerita yang hanya kepada Sakura seorang. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, menganggap sosok Shion tak ada diantara mereka. Seolah di dalam kamar mewah tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, tolong jelaskan di bagian ini, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.!" Naruto memutar badan dari menghadapi Sakura, ia mendekat pada Shion lalu meraih pulpen dan langsung mengisi jawaban pada bagian yang tak dapat di mengerti oleh Shion.

"Beres..." Gadis pirang pucat itu menyeringit, terheran karena Naruto tak terpikat mencium wangi tubuhnya. Ia berdecak muak, kesal melihat Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura dan membiarkan dirinya menyelesaikan tugas sekolah sendirian.

"Apa hebatnya sih wanita buta seperti dia.!" Sunggingan senyum di bibir merah Naruto langsung lenyap. Sakura menundukan kepala, ia jadi merasa sangat malu mendengar sindiran pedas dari Shion.

"Jaga omonganmu !" Tersenyum remeh, kemudian Shion membalas tatapan tajam Naruto yang telak mengenainya. Gadis itu melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, ia semakin menjadi percaya diri untuk melanjutkan lagi penghinaannya.

"Dia itu hanya orang buta yang selalu merepotkan Naruto-kun setiap saat..." Bibir Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tak menjatuhkan bendungan air mata. Rahang Naruto mengeras, ia mengepalkan tinju kuat hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya bermunculan.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mencintai wanita buta." Shappire Naruto berkilat tajam, namun Shion hanya cuek dan malah semakin berani menjatuhkan harga diri Sakura dengan melempar tatapan rendah kearah gadis malang di samping Naruto yang hanya menundukan kepala dengan bahu bergetar kecil.

"Dasar wanita bu—"

"CUKUP !" Shion dan Sakura terlonjak dalam bersamaan. Naruto menatap murka gadis angkuh di sampingnya, ia berdiri kemudian mencekal kuat lengan Shion sehingga membuatnya meringis sakit.

Tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun kalimat, Naruto langsung menarik paksa lengan Shion hingga gadis itu berdiri dalam keadaan masih terus meringis. Dengan langkah tertatih, Shion mengikuti tarikan kasar dari Naruto yang membawa dirinya berjalan menuju letak pintu kamar.

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku !" Naruto mendesis tajam. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka kasar pintu lalu menarik lengan Shion dan menyentaknya keluar hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk dilantai semen.

Minato yang kebetulan lewat hendak pergi ke kamar langsung terkejut melihat Shion jatuh terduduk di hadapannya sambil merintih sakit dengan sebelah tangan kanan memegang lengan kiri yang terasa begitu sakit akibat cengkraman kencang dari jemari keras Naruto tadi.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan !" Bentak lelaki paruh baya itu seraya berjongkok untuk menolong Shion yang masih duduk sambil tak henti merintih.

"Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku !" Tak mengubris kemarahan dari sang Ayah, Naruto malah berbalik marah dan menatap Minato yang tak kalah bengis dari tatapannya kepada Shion.

"Kau sud—"

"PERGI, ATAU AKU BUNUH DIA !" Minato dan Shion terkejut mendapati amukan Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya. Sakura yang berada di dalam juga menangkap emosi Naruto dari bentakan nyaringnya, gadis itu segera beranjak dan tangannya meraba-raba udara untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Na–naruto-kun" Shion menyerukan nama pemuda itu dengan nada bergetar sambil mata ungunya menatap sedih orang yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kamar.

Naruto hanya mendecih sebagai respon dari panggilan Shion.

 **Blamm...**

Terjadi keheningan diantara Minato dan Shion. Keduanya hanya menatap lekat pintu yang baru saja di banting kasar oleh Naruto, mereka tak mengerti apa yang sudah membuat Naruto berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda itu tampak mudah terbawa emosi, amarahnya bisa meledak kapan saja dan tak peduli siapun yang sudah mencari gara-gara terhadapnya.

"Dia tidak akan semarah itu bila kau tak membuat kesalahan..." Shion hanya mendundukan kepala mendengarkan ucapan Minato yang seolah tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah atas kemarahan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Paman"

.

.

Tepat saat Naruto berbalik, ia langsung mendapati Sakura tengah melangkah lamban dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dan tangannya terangkat diudara, bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu.

Seketika, wajah kejam Naruto hilang dan perlahan mulai melembut. Tanpa membiarkan sang kekasih semakin kesulitan, pemuda itu segera mendekati Sakura kemudian merengkuhnya dan hal itu berhasil membuat tangan sang gadis meraba anggota tubuh atasnya, mencari tempat untuk bisa dipeluk.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura berseru halus sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada punggung lebar Naruto. Tanpa disadari, liquid yang menggenang di pelupuknya mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku ada disini" Bisiknya lembut tepat di dekat telinga Sakura, untuk memberinya sebuah ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback...**

Sakura tak henti mengulum senyum, terkadang kikikan geli lolos dari bibir mungilnya membuat Naruto yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya menautkan kedua alis, bingung akan sikap anehnya.

"Kenapa kau terus saja tertawa ?" Ia bertanya heran. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya, cekalannya terhadap bahu Naruto mengerat, seolah takut kehilangan sosok dingin tersebut.

"Tak bolehkah aku tertawa !?" Dengusan ketus terdengar dari pemuda disamping Sakura, mereka terus berjalan menyusuri pasir putih sambil saling berpegangan erat.

"Terkadang kau ini bisa aneh" Sakura memanyunkan bibir, merasa tersinggung dengan ceplosan Naruto.

"Aku menjadi aneh bila hanya bersamamu" Gadis itu menyangkal, sementara Naruto, ia menghentikan langkah kemudian memegang bahu Sakura dan membawanya untuk saling berhadapan, meski pandangan gadis itu tak pernah luput dari depan.

"Kenapa seperti itu ?" Naruto bertanya terhadap Sakura, ia penasaran dan ingin tahu apa alasan dari keanehan Sakura saat bersama dirinya.

"Entahlah, tapi... Aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu" Bibir Naruto tersungging tipis keatas, merasa senang karena mendengar kalimat jujur dari Sakura.

"Kau ingin memberimu sesuatu" Tangan kanan Naruto merogoh saku celana sekolahnya, kemudian ia keluarkan lagi sambil menggenggam sebuah botol kaca kecil.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu..." Sakura hanya diam dan menurut ketika Naruto meraih tangan kanannya lalu ia balikan hingga terlentang keatas.

"Benda inilah yang selalu membuat tubuhku wangi, dan sekarang kau bisa memilikinya..." Ucap pemuda itu seraya meletakan botol minyak wangi miliknya diatas telapak tangan Sakura.

"Ap–apa Naruto-kun yakin dengan hal ini !?" Tawa hambar lolos dari Naruto, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu mengatupkannya agar botol kecil tersebut tergenggam rapat dalam jemarinya.

"Tentu saja" Sakura tertawa bahagia mendengar jawaban disana. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis seraya merengkuh kembali pinggang Sakura lalu mengajaknya berjalan santai.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu berjalan dalam tiupan angin, raut khawatir terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangan disekitar tebing untuk menemukan keberadaan Sakura.

Pada saat Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Sakura, Kizashi mengatakan bahwa putrinya tidak ada di rumah dan sedang pergi ke pinggir laut bersama seseorang yang dikenali oleh keluarga Haruno.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke cemas.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo itu langsung berlari kencang pergi ke tebing untuk memastikan keadaan sahabat pinkishnya.

"Ah, itu dia !" Serunya sambil bernafas lega, segera ia menyusul ketempat keberadaan Sakura.

Baru hendak menyunggingkan seulas senyum, seketika urung kala manik kelam Sasuke menangkap pemandangan dimana Naruto sedang merunduk sambil menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura yang bersemu. Ia menggeram marah, tangannya mengepalkan tinju.

.

.

"Tutup matamu !" Sakura tertawa halus, telapak kecilnya bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto dengan pandangan masih tetap lurus kedepan.

"Aku tak bisa melihat, apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan dengan mata buta ini..." Gadis itu berkata disela meloloskan kekehan geli. Entahlah, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan hingga menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Ck, kau ini. Maksudku katupkan kelopak matamu...!" Jelas Naruto malas. Toh, salah ia juga yang tadi berkata tak jelas. Seolah Sakura bisa melihat.

"Khikhikhi... Baiklah, baiklah" Senyum Naruto semakin bertambah lebar ketika melihat kelopak lentik Sakura sudah mengatup sepenuhnya. Ia menangkup sisi wajah gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu kemudian mendongakannya seiring ia merunduk, untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan bila saja Sasuke tak datang mengganggalkan.

Keturunan Uchiha itu langsung menarik kasar kerah seragam KHS Naruto dari belakang hingga rangkulannya terhadap Sakura lepas dan tubuhnya terputar kebelakang, mempertemukan kilatan iris Shappire pucat dan Onyx pekat dari masing-masing milik pemuda berparas tampan.

"Ap—"

"BRENGSEK !"

 **Bukhh...**

Naruto terhuyung kebelakang akibat tinjuan keras dari Sasuke yang tepat mengenai pipinya. Sakura yang mendengar suara pukulan keras segera bergerak panik mencari sosok Naruto yang entah kemana hilangnya, ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau membawa Sakura tanpa izin dariku !" Sasuke menghardik murka, kembali ia menarik kerah seragam Naruto kemudian melayangkan tunju pada bagian sudut bibirnya hingga mengalirkan darah.

"Sasuke, apa itu kau ?!" Pria yang dipanggil itu tak mengubris dan masih terus bertubi-tubi menghajar Naruto yang hanya pasrah tak ingin melawan. Sakura panik, tangannya meraba-raba udara untuk menangkap Sasuke.

Bertepatan saat Sakura berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, kepalan tinju yang diarahkan kepada Naruto salah sasaran dan mengenai sudut bibir Sakura hingga lebam membuat si empu jatuh terduduk disamping Naruto.

Mata Sasuke membola lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Dada Naruto bergerumuh marah melihat Sakura terluka, ia bangkit kemudian langsung melayangkan tinju keras di wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya diam menerima pukulan Naruto, ia merasa pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu karena telah menyakiti wanita yang ia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri.

"MATILAH KAU UCHIHA !"

 **Bukhh...**

 **Duakhh...**

Kembali suara pukulan terdengar membuat Sakura berhenti meringis lalu berdiri sambil menggerakan tangan diudara. Gadis itu semakin panik, ia terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang mengerang karena terus di pukuli oleh Naruto.

"Hentikan !"

 **Bukhh...**

Sakura jatuh tersungkur akibat tersandung batu kecil. Kesibukan Naruto dalam menghajar Sasuke langsung terhenti, ia melihat ketempat Sakura dan seketika terkejut melihat gadis disana sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Pemuda pirang itu segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sudah duduk sambil memegang lutut. Sementara Sasuke, ia mendongak untuk melihat Sakura. Lelaki bermanik hitam kelam itu meringis sakit mendapati Sakura terluka dua kali karena dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura !?" Naruto menuding cemas seraya berjongkok lalu mengangkat bridal style tubuh Sakura dan membawanya berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menudukan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah kesakitan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

Tangan kecil Sakura memeluk leher Naruto, wajahnya bertekuk rintih karena tak tahan dengan rasa perih dibagian sudut bibir dan lutut mulusnya yang kini berdarah karena tadi tergesek batu hingga menjadi luka beberapa tingkat goresan yang menganga kecil.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan segera mengobati lukamu !" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepala pinknya ia sandarkan di dada lebar Naruto. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan untuk bisa mengurangi rasa perih di sudut bibir dan lututnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau marah padaku ?" Sasuke bertanya ragu terhadap Sakura sembari menyentuh lembut punggung tangannya yang bertumpu diatas lutut. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum manis, tangannya merambat naik memegang pergelangan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tahu bahwa kejadian kemarin hanya ketidak sengajaan." Jawabnya sembari menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa. Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung tinggi keatas, ia beranjak dari berlututnya di hadapan Sakura yang tengah duduk nyaman diatas sofa.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Ucap pemuda itu bahagia, bahkan sangking bahagianya, ia sampai memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura. Sedang gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli sambil membalas pelukan sang sahabat emo.

"Aku berjanji untuk tak akan pernah lagi menyakitimu..." Sasuke berkata disela memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan hangat mereka.

"Aku pegang janjimu" Gadis itu menjawab di iringi dengan kekehan geli. Ia turut merasa senang karena ada pria baik yang selalu menjaganya, dari mereka masih bocah polos hingga tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke..."

 **Flashback end...**

Manik hitam pekat itu menatap penuh sayang Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang perawatan, sang empu duduk kemudian meraih tangan putih si gadis yang langsung terkejut kecil.

"Sasuke !" Ia berseru senang seraya bangun lalu duduk, kepala pinknya ia tolehkan kearah samping, tempat keberadaan sosok sang sahabat.

"Aku akan terus berdoa agar kau bisa melihat lagi..." Hati Sakura berdesir hangat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Genggamannya pada tangan pemuda itu mengerat, seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke..." Kelopak pemuda itu terbuka lebar dengan perasaan bahagia, terkejut dengan kalimat 'sayang' yang meluncur manis dari bibir peach Sakura.

Namun rasa bahagia itu tak bertahan lama, ketika kalimat tadi tersambung lagi. "...Sahabatku" Entah kemana Sakura menatap, namun Onyx pekat Sasuke bisa menangkap ketulusan dari dalam hijau Emerald tak bercahaya tersebut.

"Kita berdua akan menjadi sahabat selamanya... Sahabat yang tak akan terpisahkan." Ia berkata seperti itu hanya sekedar untuk membahagiakan Sakura. Biarlah hatinya hancur dan perasaannya hambar, ia tak peduli akan dirinya sendiri. Yang paling terpenting kebahagiaan Sakura, kebahagiaan gadis yang sejak lama ia cintai.

"Terimakasih banyak karena Sasuke sudah mau menjadi sahabat dari gadis buta seperti diriku..." Kepala emo itu menggeleng kuat, pegangannya beralih naik dan kini tengah mencekal kedua bahu kecil Sakura, meminta gadis itu untuk menatap orang di hadapannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Dulu kau juga gadis cantik yang bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu yang selalu berkilat indah dan akan berubah menjadi sorot mematikan bila sedang marah..." Kekehan geli lepas dari Sasuke saat tadi mengenai kalimat 'mematikan'. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mendapat ejekan dari sahabatnya.

"Kau mau aku pukul !" Sukses, tawaran Sakura berhasil menghentikan tawa Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu menjadi pucat mengingat dulu Sakura yang kerap melayangkan pukulan Shannaro kepada lelaki mesum yang sering mengusiknya.

"Tidak tidak, tolong ampuni aku peri bunga Sakura..." Kini giliran gadis itu yang mengekeh geli, ia jadi teringat saat masa kecil mereka dulu. Keduanya sering bermain bersama dan Sakura yang selalu dipanggil peri bunga musim semi oleh Sasuke yang menjadi pengawal setianya.

Dari dulu hingga kini, mereka selalu bersama. Walaupun ada sosok Naruto yang sekarang menjaga Sakura. Sasuke akan tetap selalu berada di samping sosok jelmaan dari bunga musim semi tersebut, menjadi pelindung kedua yang setia setelah Naruto.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Rubah pirang itu ?" Sasuke bertanya seraya melepaskan cekalannya terhadap bahu Sakura. Sang gadis mengulum senyum malu, ia memandang lurus kedepan.

"Naruto-kun pergi mencari makanan untuk ku..." Jawabnya senang membuat Sasuke tersenyum miris di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa mempercayakan dirimu kepada Rubah itu." Anggukan semangat menjadi respon Sakura dari perkataan Sasuke, ia meyakinkan sang sahabat bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama Naruto ada disampingnya.

"Naruto-kun selalu menjagaku dengan baik, dia begitu perhatian kepadaku..." Sasuke tersenyum pahit mendengarkan pujian Sakura yang terlontar untuk Naruto.

Sekuat apapun ia pendam, rasa sakit di dalam hatinya tetap tak bisa sembunyikan, terlihat jelas guratan kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah dinginnya. Senyum dibibir tipis pemuda itu perlahan lenyap, hingga sepenuhnya menjadi datar. Tersenyum tidak, dan hanya datar yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku akan disini menemanimu sampai Rubah itu kembali..." Senyum Sakura semakin bertambah lebar, merasa senang karena ia tak sendirian menjelang Naruto kembali dari berbelanja membelikannya makanan diluar sana.

"Aku terima tawaranmu." Jawabnya seraya tertawa geli membuat Sasuke yang tadinya sempat bersedih kembali meresa bahagia karena melihat senyum tulus yang tersungging dibibir peach wanita tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

Dua sosok lelaki bertubuh besar sedang mengawasi pergerakan Naruto dari dalam mobil, tatapan keduanya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda pirang disana yang sedang duduk menunggu bungkusan Takoyaki untuk Sakura. Mata hitam kedua preman tersebut menatap Naruto dari kejauhan dengan wajah sangar.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan" Senyum simpul dan datar Naruto kerahkan kepada si penjual, lalu kemudian ia pergi setelah terlebih dulu membayar total semua belanjaannya.

"Aku harus bergegas !" Ketika satu orang pengintai hendak membuka pintu mobil, sang rekan langsung menahan bahunya agar tak bertindak asal-asalan.

"Jangan gegabah, dia bukan bocah yang bodoh. Bila sampai ketahuan kau bisa mati di tangan bocah itu" Jelasnya yang dapat dimengerti oleh rekan kerjanya yang sedikit ceroboh.

"Ingat pesan Nona, jangan sampai kau melukai bocah itu barang seujung rambutpun !" Yang di ceramahi itu mengangguk paham dan kemudian segera ia membuka pintu mobil, berniat untuk keluar.

.

.

Langkah Naruto terhenti dan dengan gesit tubuhnya berputar kebelakang, melihat kearah gang sempit yang tadi ada seseorang mengikutinya. Naruto merasa curiga, namun masih bisa ditutupi dengan memasang raut datar, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

 **'Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku...'** Inner Naruto bertanya kepada diri sendiri, ia merasakan adanya saat ini seseorang menguntitnya secara diam-diam dari belakang.

Berpura-pura cuek, Naruto melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya yang hendak pergi kerumah sakit. Sesekali biru tajamnya melirik kesamping untuk melihat bayangan orang di belakangnya, ia tak sebodoh itu dalam hal sepele seperti yang saat ini orang disana lakukan terhadapnya.

Shappire pucat Naruto menemukan tikungan yang terletak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya saat ini berpijak. Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat samar, segera ia berlari kencang membuat orang yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok kumuh menampakan diri dan mengejarnya lalu ikut masuk kedalam tikungan nan sepi.

"Sial !" Sosok hitam gelap itu mengumpat kesal karena lalai dalam bertugas hingga targetnya berhasil meloloskan diri.

 **Jdukk...**

"Aawww !" Sebuah batu kerikil yang lumayan cukup besar mendarat diatas kepala orang bertubuh besar tersebut, ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil memusut kepalanya yang mendapat benjolan besar.

"Apa kau yang inginkan dariku.!" Suara dingin dari arah belakang lelaki itu membuatnya cepat menghadap kearah sang target. Pemuda pirang disana tersenyum remeh, ia mendekat dan berhenti dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengan lelaki berkulit hitam itu.

"Aku di perintahkan untuk membawamu..." Setelah cukup menjelaskan, lelaki kekar itu langsung berlari hendak menerjang Naruto.

Dan tentu saja hal itu tak berhasil, pergerakan Naruto dalam menghindar sangat gesit hingga lelaki itu melewatinya. Tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu, ia berbalik sambil mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang berkilau karena terkena cahaya lampu. Benda tajam itu ia kerahkan kearah Naruto seraya melajukan larinya, berniat hendak menusuk perut Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU BOCAH..."

Naruto hanya berdiri tenang tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Meletakan diatas aspal belanjaan, kemudian Naruto membiarkan orang disana untuk menusuk dirinya menggunakan belati.

Namun, itupun kalau dia bisa hanya untuk mencondongkan ujung belatinya saja di depan wajah datarnya.

 **Kreettt...**

 **Trakk..**

"Aargghh !"

Terdengar suara geraman sakit dari lelaki yang tadi hendak menyerang Naruto, pria bayaran itu jatuh terbaring diatas aspal kering karena tadi gerakan kilat Naruto yang langsung berhasil mematahkan tulang lengan kananya.

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan lelaki yang sedang mengerang sakit itu sambil memegangi tangan kanannya, ia menjambak rambut hitam orang itu membuatnya mendongak dengan cucuran keringat. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dan Naruto menatap datar lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Katakan,! Siapa orang yang sudah membayarmu untuk menangkapku..." Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan malah menatap bengis Naruto yang ia anggap bocah lincah ingusan.

"Apa untungnya aku mengatakannya padamu bocah..." Naruto mendengus remeh, ia mengambil belati yang terletak disamping tubuh lemah lelaki itu lalu meletakan bagian yang tajamnya tepat dileher pria sangar itu.

"Katakan atau benda ini akan menyayat lehermu hingga kau tak bernyawa lagi...!" Ancamnya datar mambuat wajah hitam lelaki itu memucat sempurna dengan seluruh saraf tubuh yang menegang karena rasa takut.

"Ak–aku mohon ja–jangan lakukan itu" Masih dalam keadaan berbaring telungkup, lelaki itu memohon kepada Naruto agar tak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan dengan jujur !" Bibir lelaki berwajah seram itu bergetar, ia begitu takut dan lebih memilih untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya dari pada harus mati sia-sia ditangan seorang anak muda yang masih bersikeras tetap ia anggap hanyalah seorang bocah.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi lagi kalimatku jadi, cepat katakan sekarang...!" Desak pemuda dingin itu sembari semakin menempelkan mata belati besi putih itu pada leher orang bayaran tersebut hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit.

"No–nona Shion..."

.

.

.

.

 **To be contine...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, jadi three-shoot nih :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

 **Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort**

 **Pair : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By My Side chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukhh...**

Suara aneh yang berasal dari luar mobil membuat orang di dalamnya membuka pintu lalu keluar. Seketika, manik hitam kelam milik lelaki berambut biru terang itu membulat lebar saat mendapati sang teman sedang berada dalam cengkraman seorang anak muda bersurai pirang.

"He–hey, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada dia !" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan anak muda disana hanya melempar wajah datar kearahnya.

Si pria berkulit tan itu melangkah mundur saat Naruto mulai berjalan santai sambil menyeret tubuh temannya yang masih hidup namun lemah tak berkekuatan karena tadi di hajar hingga babak belur. Tampak jelas dari setiap luka dan aliran darah yang memenuhi wajah gelap temannya.

"Kau lihat dia..." Naruto berkata dingin sambil terus mendekati lelaki disana yang kini punggungnya menubruk dinding kumuh gang sempit. Ia terpojok. "...Inilah akibatnya bila kalian berani menggangguku" Lanjutnya lagi dan berhenti tepat di hadapan si lelaki bayaran tersebut.

Kedua lutut lelaki bertubuh besar itu bergemetar hebat hingga saling beradu, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya lalu menetas jatuh kebawah selengkangannya. Benar sudah yang ia duga, mereka tak akan semudah itu menculik Naruto untuk dibawa kepada Shion.

Naruto melepaskan kasar cengkramannya terhadap hoodie jaket hitam milik lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya itu, ia menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuh berotot besar tersebut diatas aspal lalu meninggalkannya dan bergatian mendekati teman dari pria yang tadi ia habisi dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Punggung lebar pria disana sudah terdesak di dinding tembok bata merah, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk ia bisa melarikan diri dari kekejaman seorang Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura menolehkan kepala kearah pintu yang bersuara pertanda dibuka oleh seseorang, kaki orang yang mengenakan jubah dokter itu menapaki lantai semen ruang pasien. Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, ia menatap lurus kedepan sambil menanti orang yang masuk ke kamar inapnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Suara tegas itu. Sakura mengenalinya, dialah Nenek Naruto yang akan mengoprasi matanya.

"Baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena sudah memperhatikanku..." Ucapnya disela menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. Tsunade berdehem, ia merasa sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kali ini mereka saling bercakap.

"Apa Naruto belum kembali ?" Tak membalas ucapan sopan dari Sakura, ia malah menanyakan hal lain seraya duduk di samping ranjang sang pasien.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi..." Mata Hazel Tsunade mengamati lekat wajah cantik Sakura, bibirnya melengkung tipis keatas setelah menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau wanita beruntung yang bisa memenangkan hati Naruto." Tanpa sadar, lidah Tsunade bergerak sendiri menyampaikan kalimat tadi. Pipi Sakura merona samar, ia jadi merasa malu karena perkataan dari Nenek kekasih pirangnya.

"Seperti itukah diri Naruto-kun..." Gadis itu bertanya disela mengulum senyum malu. Tsunade terawa kecil, ia berdiri kemudian membelakangi Sakura.

"Yah, dia anak yang sangat keras kepala dan sulit jatuh cinta, padahal banyak gadis-gadis disekolah yang mengantri untuk bisa memenangkan hatinya..." Sakura tertegun, matanya mengerjap selama berkali-kali.

"Tak kusangka bahwa Naruto-kun orang yang seperti itu." Gumamnya halus, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Tsunade yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Begitulah Cucuku..." Wanita berambut pirang seperti Naruto itu berjalan mendekati pintu, mata coklat kemerahannya melirik kesamping untuk melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil memandang lurus. "Aku permisi" Ia berpamit dari kejauhan membuat gadis pinky disana terlonjak kecil.

Senyum manis Sakura lemparkan kepada Tsunade sebagai balasan darinya. Wajah gadis itu bersinar cerah, ia merasa teramat bahagia bisa berbincang dengan Nenek Naruto. Yah, walaupun hanya sekejap.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau !" Langkah Naruto yang hendak pergi ke kamar Sakura langsung terhenti karena mendapat teguran dari sang Nenek.

"Membelikan makanan kesuaan Sakura" Sahutnya datar sambil pandangannya hanya fokus kedepan, mengabaikan keberadaan Tsunade yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa fasilitas dia disini tak tercukupi." Kali ini hanya iris tajam Naruto yang melirik datar Tsunade melalui ekor mata, dan wanita itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Mempertemukan milik mereka yang selalu berkilat tajam.

"Semuanya cukup... Malah berlebihan hingga dia merasa tak enak." Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan, tak lama lagi dia juga akan menjadi sepertimu..." Naruto menautkan kedua alis, bingung akan perkataan sang Nenek. "Aku tahu seberapa kuatnya cinta kalian berdua, oleh karena itu... Cepat atau lambat, Sakura juga akan segera menjadi Cucuku."

Perlahan sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, hingga kemudian terbentuk sebuah senyum yang tak cukup lebar, namun masih tertangkap oleh iris Hazel Tsunade.

"Terimakasih, Nenek..." Hati wanita paruh baya itu berdesir hangat, ia senang karena untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara selembut itu kepadanya.

 **Bukhh...**

Terkejut, itulah yang saat ini terjadi pada Tsunade, matanya yang membulat lebar perlahan mulai menyipit seiring terbentuknya sebuah senyum bahagia yang lebar dan terlihat begitu manis dibibir seksinya.

Naruto memejamkan rapat kedua matanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang Nenek yang juga balas memeluknnya. Kelopak keduanya terkatup lembut, bersama-sama saling menikmati pelukan hangat mereka.

"Dari dulu sampai kini, hanya Nenek seorang yang bisa mengerti perasaan dan semua keinginanku..." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Tsunade guna menahan bendungan air matanya yang tertahan di pelupuk. Sementara, wanita pirang pucat itu tersenyum bahagia, tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung lebar sang Cucu.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya... Aku sangat menyayangimu, Nenek."

.

.

.

.

Mulut Sakura terbuka kecil menerima suapan dari Naruto yang menyodorkannya sepotong kecil Takoyaki. Setelah makanan tersebut masuk lagi kedalam mulutnya, segera ia kunyah dengan lahap membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum geli disela kembali memotong kecil Takoyaki menggunakan dua bilah sumpit.

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat, menolak suapan dari Naruto yang kembali mendesaknya untuk tambah lagi. Pemuda itu berdecak, ia menatap sebal gadis di hadapannya yang menggeleng kuat, menolak untuk makan lagi.

"Kenapa ?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Naruto-kun juga harus ikut makan bersamaku !" Ajak gadis gulali itu membuat satu tarikan nafas terdengar dari lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" Balasnya datar seraya melahap suapannya yang tadinya untuk Sakura. Sesekali, disela mengunyah malas Takoyaki di dalam mulutnya, Naruto menatap Sakura melalui celah poni pirangnya. Gadis itu tampak bahagia, ia tak henti tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ini, makan lagi..." Kali ini dengan semangat Sakura menyambut sodoran dari Naruto. Ia terus tersenyum manis, bahkan dalam mengunyah senyum itu tetap tak hilang.

"Kau suka ?" Naruto bertanya sembari bangkit lalu pindah duduk diatas ranjang, tepat disamping Sakura.

"Hu'um, rasanya enak sekali." Gadis itu membalas riang, ia menoleh kearah samping, tempat Naruto duduk sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman geli.

"Ayo lagi !" Tangan Sakura menahan pergelangan Naruto, menahannya hingga terhenti di depan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Naruto mengerti, ia meletakan piring yang berisikan oleh beberapa sisa Takoyaki keatas meja, tepat disamping ranjang Sakura.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut..." Suruhnya seraya menuntun Sakura yang hanya menurut diajak berbaring, tangannya terjulur menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti Sakura hingga batas bawah dada.

Ketika Naruto bergeming hendak pergi, Sakura langsung menahan tangan pemuda itu, melarangnya agar tak pergi dan menemaninya tidur.

"Naruto-kun temani aku tidur ya" Ia meminta dengan wajah memelas sehingga membuat Naruto tak sanggup mendapat sorotan seperti itu. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, lelaki itu berbalik kemudian ia membaringkan diri diatas ranjang Sakura yang berukuran kecil membuat tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan rapat.

"Aku sudah ada disini, dan sekarang waktunya kau untuk tidur..." Sakura hanya bergumam halus sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kokoh Naruto, tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dengan mereka yang saling berhadapan dan membalas pelukan satu sama lain.

"Tetaplah disini sampai pagi hari !" Pinta si gadis pinkish sambil hidungnya melekat di permukaan baju silver yang Naruto kenakan, mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak dalam menikmati wangi tubuh sang kekasih pirang.

"Aku tidak janji" Kelopak Sakura yang semulanya sudah terkatup kini kembali terbuka karena mendengar jawaban yang tak mengenakan dari si lelaki.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur agar kau tak pergi !" Rajuknya dan malah membuat Naruto terkekeh disela menghirup lembut rambut soft pinknya.

"Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda." Naruto menyangkal namun Sakura tetap tak mau lagi memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu semakin kuat mengekeh, ia menurunkun tangannya kebawah dan terhenti sepenuhnya dibagian pinggul Sakura.

"Well. Jika kau masih tetap tak mau tidur, sekarang angkat wajahmu!" Sakura menurut, dengan wajah masam ia mendongakan kepala tanpa meninggalkan bantal.

Naruto menyeringai, ia menunduk kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir tipis Sakura. Mata gadis itu melebar, seketika wajahnya bersemu pekat kala bibirnya terasa mulai di lumat dengan sangat lembut dan penuh rasa cinta.

Dan kini, Sakura mulai mengatupkan matanya, ia terbuai dengan cumbuan Naruto hingga tanpa sadar ia meloloskan erangan halus.

"Dengan begini kau pasti akan tertidur..." Naruto berbicara disela mengecapi bibir manis Sakura, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada sang kekasih pinkish.

"Bagaimana jika tak berhasil ?" Sakura membalas perkataan Naruto, jemari lentiknya mencengkram baju pria itu tepat di dada.

Hisapan kuat Naruto terhadap bibir bawah Sakura terlepas, ia meninggalkan bibir ranum Sakura dan bergantian dengan kening mereka yang saling menempel.

"Kalau masih tak berhasil, maka aku akan terus melumat bibirmu sampai pagi..." Sakura terkekeh, rona di kedua pipinya berkedut-kedut karena malu akan perkataan Naruto.

"Khikhikhi... Mari kita coba.!" Mata Naruto menyipit karena seringai yang semakin bertambah lebar, tangan yang tadinya bertumpu dipunggul Sakura perlahan merambat naik hingga tiba di pipi mulus si gadis.

Mengelus lembut kulit putih tersebut menggunakan lekukan telunjuk.

"Bagaimana jika aku sampai tak bisa berhenti" Lelaki itu menggoda dan berhasil membuat seluruh wajah hingga telinga Sakura memerah sempurna, gadis itu malu mendengar tuturan mesum barusan.

"A–aku mengantuk, da–dan ak–aku mau ti–tidur." Ia mengelak dan Naruto semakin senang menggodanya.

"Boleh saja, tapi setidaknya biarkan dulu aku mencium bibirmu sampai puas..." Segera Sakura menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Naruto, ia malu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung tidur tanpa harus meladeni godaan dari Naruto.

"Hey, hey. Kalau seperti itu aku tak akan bisa mencium bibirmu !" Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum geli karena tingah lucu Sakura.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia menarik selimut hingga naik sebatas hidung lalu kembali memejamkan mata seraya tangannya melingkari leher Naruto yang tak henti terus menggodanya.

.

.

.

.

Shion tersenyum lebar mematut dirinya melalui pantulan cermin, tubuh indahnya terbalut oleh celana pendek sebatas paha dengan atasan tank top hitam. Ia terlihat begitu seksi dan ia mempersiapkan semua itu hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

"Lihat saja, malam ini aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya Naruto-kun." Ujarnya percaya diri seraya menyanggul tinggi rambut pirangnya hingga jelas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Sekali lagi, Shion mengamati dirinya. Merasa tak ada yang kurang, ia berbalik dan kembali memastikan bodynya. Sempurna sudah. Malam ini Naruto akan tidur di ranjangnya tanpa sehelai baju, dan mereka akan bersenang-senang tanpa beban pikiran.

Namun jika saja hal itu berhasil.

 **Tokk... Tokk...**

Wajah Shion bersinar cerah, segera ia berlari menghampiri lentak pintu.

 **Cklekk...**

Kedua alis tipis Shion saling bertaut, merasa heran karena melihat kedua anak buahnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah babak belur dan banyak mendapat luka. Sontak, iris ungu pucat gadis itu menajam kala menyadari anak buahnya tak membawa sosok Naruto dan kembali dengan membawa banyak darah yang berceceran dilantai koridor apartemen.

Ia menatap orang bayarannya dengan amarah tinggi membuat kedua lelaki bermulit hitam tersebut menundukan kepala, menghindari iris yang memicing tajam memandangi mereka berdua.

"Dimana dia ?!" Gadis itu mendesis bak seekor ular berbisa, sebelah tangannya terkepal erat guna menahan emosi.

"Di–dia berhasil mengalahkan kami." Salah satu pria bersurai hitam menjawab kaku, suaranya mencicit karena takut terhadap Boss mereka.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan uang, dan inikah hasil kerja kalian..." Keduanya hanya menundukan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah garang Shion.

"Maafkan kami Nona."

"DASAR TAK BERGUNA, PERGI DARI SINI !" Shion berteriak murka, memaki kegagalan kedua anak buahnya dalam menjalankan misi menculik Naruto untuk dibawa kepada dirinya.

"Ta–tapi Boss—"

 **Blamm...**

"Aarghh... BRENGSEK !" Kedua telapak Shion mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan dan tak tertata rapi lagi, ia menjerit murka seraya menyerakan apapun yang ada diatas meja.

"NARUTO-KUUUN...! Hiks hiks" Kini tangis Shion pecah, gadis itu terduduk dilantai sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Ia duduk meringkuk dibawah kaki ranjang, semakin lama tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan hingga sesegukan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah dengan tergesa mengikuti brankar dorong Sakura yang dibawa oleh beberapa suster. Ia menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura, memberikan semua cinta dan kasihnya untuk gadis itu.

"Aku percaya padamu..." Bibir tipis Sakura membentuk seulas senyum manis, ia balas menggenggam tangan lebar Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" Jawabnya membuat Tsunade yang melihat mereka jadi ikut tersenyum.

Saat brankar Sakura sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang operasi, Naruto mencondongkan tubuh mendekati Sakura lalu mengecup dahi lebarnya. Cukup lama pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya di kening sang gadis, hingga kemudian ia meninggalkan dahi Sakura dan menatapnya lembut.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat, aku akan selalu setia menanti dirimu." Ucapnya menyemangati sembari mengecup lama punggung tangan Sakura yang hanya memandang kosong langit-langit koridor rumah sakit

"Yang semangat ya Sakura !" Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam segera ikut ambil andil suara. Sama halnya dengan lelaki pirang yang berdiri di seberangnya, ia juga menyemati sang sahabat.

"Terimakasih banyak semuanya..." Usai menuntaskan kalimat terakhirnya, segera beberapa suster mendorong brankar Sakura masuk kedalam ruang operasi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam kekalutan.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu tampak gelisah, mereka jalan berbolak-balik dari ujung dan kembali lagi kebelakang. Terus seperti itu, Sasuke kebelakang dan Naruto keujung, mereka saling berselisih.

Wajah datar Naruto terlihat cemas, ia tak mau duduk dan tetap ingin menunggu operasi Sakura sampai selesai. Sasuke juga begitu, lebih memilih berjalan tak karuan untuk menunggu hasil dari penyembuhan mata Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Naruto segera berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Kabuto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam sambil duduk menanti percakapaan yang akan segera terlontar.

"Bagaimana hasilnya !?" Naruto menuding tak sabar, wajahnya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Terlukis jelas di wajah kedua pelindung Sakura itu tersebut tampak cemas.

"Kita bicarakan soal ini diruang Nona Tsunade saja." Jelas lelaki berkacamata bundar itu seraya berjalan melalui Naruto yang segera mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sasuke menarik nafas pendek, ia mendongak hingga belakang kepalanya tersandar di tembok. Mata pemuda itu terkatup, wajahnya ditutup menggunakan kedua belah telapak tangan.

"Semoga Sakura baik-baik saja..." Ia berdoa kemudian membuka kembali wajahnya yang tadi sempat tak terlihat, manik hitam kelamnya menatap lekat pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Gagal." Satu kata yang tak di harapkan Naruto akhirnya meluncur ragu dari mulut Kabuto. Shappire tajam pemuda itu memicing, ia bergerak gesit naik keatas meja dan langsung menarik leher baju Kabuto sambil melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi !?" Geramnya sembari semakin mengencangkan cengkaramannya terhadap Kabuto hingga membuat wajah lelaki itu memucat karena sulit mengambil pasokan udara.

"Hentikan Naruto !" Tsunade segera bertindak. Ia menarik lengan sang Cucu, menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU !" Naruto berteriak murka. Sentakan kuat dari pemuda pirang itu mampu membuat cekalan Tsunade terlepas sehingga tubuhnya termundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampunya, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama." Tangan Naruto terkepal erat, ia benci dan marah mendengar jawaban sepert itu. Kabuto menundukan kepala, menghindari sorotan kecewa yang jelas tertuju kepadanya.

 **Bukhh...**

"NARUTO !"

Kabuto meringis merasakan sakit pada bagian sudut bibirnya. Dirinya terjatuh dari atas kursi dan terduduk dilantai marmer dengan kacamata yang tak lagi terpasang rapi seperti biasa.

Segera Tsunade menangkap lengan Naruto yang sudah turun dari atas meja dan kembali hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras kearah wajah Kabuto. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu mengeras, tak sanggup melihat kekecewaan sang Cucu.

"Kau harus bisa menerima semuanya." Bujuk wanita itu yang berhasil meluluhkan kekerasan dalam diri Naruto. Perlahan, tubuh lelaki muda itu menurun hingga lama kelamaan ia terduduk sepenuhnya di hadapan Kabuto yang masih setia menundukan kepala.

 **Tess... Tess...**

Suara tetesan air yang berasal dari tempat Naruto duduk membuat kepala berkuncir Kabuto terangkat. Tsunade yang juga mendengar suara genangan air ikut melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah mendundukan kepala pirangnya.

Sontak, kedua mata Tsunade dan Kabuto melebar sempurna. Keduanya tampak shock dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak. Dalam seumur hidup, ini untuk pertamakalinya Naruto manangis karena seorang wanita. Air matanya mengalir deras, wajah putus asanya tak terlihat karena terlindungi oleh helaian poni yang berjatuhan akibat dibawa menunduk.

"Na–naruto sama !" Pemuda itu terisak halus, mata sipitnya terpejam dengan liquid bening yang tiada henti mengalir. Ia mengepalkan tangan, gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk geram. Hanya cara itu yang bisa ia lakukan agar tak menjerit kencang.

"Kuatkan hatimu Naruto..." Tsunade berkata lembut, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat supaya tak ikut menangis bersama sang Cucu pirang.

Derai air mata Naruto berhenti dalam sekejap, tangannya terangkat dan menghapus bekas jejak aliran air mata yang meninggalkan sembab dan merah pada kedua mata sipitnya.

"Kali ini..." Naruto berujar jeda seraya bangkit hingga berdiri sepenuhnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikankanku !" Lanjutnya lagi yang sukses membuat Tsunade dan Kabuto menatapnya dengan mata membola lebar.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menoleh kearah Tsunade. Biru kepucatannya menyiratkan keyakinan yang mendalam.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan terakhirku... Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikan tindakanku." Tekannya tajam pada setiap kalimat. Kabuto bergeming, ia juga ikut berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Ta–tapi Naruto-sam—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian !" Kalimat yang hendak Kabuto lontarkan disela oleh Naruto yang menatapnya tajam, menyiratkan jangan membantah.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku du—"

"TIDAK..." Bibir Tsunade terkatup rapat, wajahnya terlihat sedih karena kenekatan Naruto dalam memutuskan keinginannya sendiri. "Kalian tak bisa seenaknya melarangku, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun."

.

.

.

.

Genggaman Naruto terhadap tangan Sakura mengerat, tatapannya tak pernah luput dari wajah Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan bagian mata hingga belakang kepala dililiti oleh perban putih yang terdapat penghalang dua kapas tepat dimata.

"Jangan cemas, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu berbisik halus kepada Sakura yang entah bisa atau tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji... Kau pasti akan bisa melihat lagi." Kembali Naruto berkata, namun kali ini dengan nada bergetar. Ia langsung berdiri, kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura.

Mendiamkannya lama sampai ia benar-benar terpuaskan dengan dahi lebar sang gadis yang ia sukai sejak dulu.

"Naruto !" Seruan seseorang dari arah belakang pemuda itu sukses menjauhkan permukaan bibirnya dari kening Sakura, kepala pirangnya menoleh melihat kebelakang dan terdapat disana Kushina tengah berjalan mendekati tempatnya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi dan malah kembali memandangi Sakura yang masih tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Melihat Naruto seperti membuat hati Kushina terasa begitu sakit, ia yang jatuhnya sebagai seorang Ibu dari anak muda itu benar-benar tak sanggup melihat putra tersayangnya menderita seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harus bisa bersabar anak ku !" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya menyentuh punggung lebar Naruto, menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kenapa hidup di dunia ini begitu kejam !?" Naruto berkata dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis. "Disaat kita sudah mencintai seseorang, kenapa harus ada ujian dari tuhan..." Air mata sudah bertumpuk penuh di pelupuk Naruto, hingga tak terbendung lagi dan jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Kushina yang menyadari putra tampannya menangis halus, segera ia balik tubuh kekar itu hingga menghadap kearahnya. Kepala bersurai pirang yang tak terlalu panjang itu menunduk dalam isak tangis seorang lelaki.

"Anaku ku..." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, wanita cantik itu langsung menarik leher sang putra hingga merunduk kemudian segera ia menyembunyikan wajah sedih itu di lekukan lehernya.

"Ibu hikz hikz..." Pemuda itu terisak, hatinya terasa begitu perih karena takdir yang menguji hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto tak tahu, adakah yang harus berkorban diantara mereka berdua. Sesungguhnya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi, yang ia inginkan sebuah kebahagiaan tanpa harus ada pengorbanan besar.

"Biarkan aku melakukan caraku sendiri" Perkataan Naruto tak dapat di mengerti oleh Kushina yang menautkan kedua alis disela membelai surai lembut pemuda itu yang tak henti terisak.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kushina bertanya membuat Naruto meninggalkan lehernya, lalu iris Violet dan Shappire yang berkilat tajam saling bertemu kontak.

"Sakura akan mengulangi operasi dengan mendonorkan mataku..." Sontak, penjelasan dari Naruto sukses melebarkan mata Kushina dengan bibir terbuka kecil, ia shock hingga tak bisa lagi melontarkan protes karena sangking terkejutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hening dan terasa begitu mencengkam, itulah yang terjadi dalam ruang tamu mewah milik keluarga besar Namikaze. Minato dan Nagato terdiam, mata mereka berdua terbuka tanpa berkedip menatap Naruto yang tak pernah lepas dari ekspresi datar dan dingin.

"Kenapa Ibu merahasiakan semuanya dari kami... Aku, Ibu yang bertaruh nyawa melahirkan Naruto." Kushina bertanya dengan mimik wajah sedih dan nada kecewa yang begitu mendalam karena merasa telah di bohongi oleh Ibunya sendiri.

"Aku berfikir sangat yakin bahwa usahaku dalam menyembuhkan Sakura akan berhasil" Balas wanita pirang baya itu sambil menatap bersalah Kushina yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Lakukan operasi itu secepatnya !" Semua kepala melihat kearah Naruto dengan eskpresi yang sama. Sedih.

"Jangan lakukan itu" Wajah datar Naruto hilang, tergantikan dengan wajah mengeras. Ia marah dan tak suka bila sudah berkeinginan di bantah.

"Ini hak ku..." Ujarnya dingin membuat Kushina berdiri dan melempar tatapan memohon kepadanya. Terlihat begitu menyakitkan, namun Naruto tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku mohon... Turutilah permintaan Ibumu ini Naruto." Wanita bersurai merah darah itu memelas, matanya bergetar karena genangan liquid yang bertumpuk banyak hingga mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak !" Nagato bangkit, ia berdiri tepat di samping Kushina sambil menatap tegas sang adik pirang.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu hasilnya" Ucapnya mengerahkan ide yang sejak tadi tertahan. Tsunade mendongak, menatap setuju dengan usul Nagato.

"Nagato benar, kita lihat dan tunggu hasil dari penyembuhan Sakura..." Minato yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan perasaan berkecamuk, akhirnya ia ikut bergabung dalam usulan dari anak sulungnya.

Naruto diam tak menjawab, wajahnya kembali datar setelah tadi mendengarkan rundingan Nagato. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari duduk tenangnya kemudian berjalan menunju letak kamar, berniat untuk istirahat sejenak dan mempertimbangkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan dibuat.

 **Cklekk...**

 **Blamm...**

Nagato dan Kushina kembali duduk. Dua kepala merah mencolok tersebut melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya mendapati kebungkaman dari keluarga besar Namikaze yang masih terus memikirkan Naruto.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menyetujui keputusan ini." Perkataan Nagato berhasil menyadarkan kembali Minato dan Tsunade dari kekecewaannya, dua kepala pirang itu menatap lekat Nagato. Di dalam mata itu tampak kepercayaan yang begitu kuat, mempercayakan dengan tindakan yang akan segera di putuskan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura" Bisikan halus didekat telinga gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mampu menggerakan jemarinya yang di genggam oleh Naruto. Perlahan, kelima jari-jemari Sakura mulai bergerak semuanya, hingga tak lama terdengar suara erangan halus membuat bibir tipis Naruto mengulas senyum lega.

"—enghh" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, wajah pucatnya bertekuk rintih karena otot-otot siliaris matanya yang kaku hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sangat.

"Na–naruto-kun !" Sakura memanggil nama sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan. Kizashi mendekat, ia meraih sebelah tangan sang putri dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Naruto ada disini bersamamu..." Ucapnya seraya membantu Sakura yang berusaha untuk bangun. Naruto dan Kizashi menahan punggung Sakura, menuntunnya yang memaksa untuk duduk.

"Ayah !" Lelaki bermanik Shappire terang itu tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk.

Merasa senang karena putri semata wayangnya baik-baik saja setelah menjalankan operasi, dan sedih bila nanti Sakura mengetahui bahwa ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat untuk selama-lamanya.

"Apa sesakit itu !?" Sasuke yang tak tahan lagi melihat wajah Sakura dalam menahan rasa sakit segera menuding cemas. Gadis itu menggeleng singkat sambil menunjukan senyum pahit, sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit di kedua matanya dan ia berusaha menyembunyikannya walau sulit.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kemudian menyentuh pipi halus Sakura dengan raut putus asa. Sentuhan lembut dari sang lelaki tercinta sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerang setengah tubuh Sakura, gadis itu mengulas senyum bahagia sambil memegang punggung tangan Naruto.

"Kau menepati janjimu..." Kalimat dari si pemuda pirang membuat senyum Sakura semakin bertambah lebar hingga matanya yang terbalut oleh perban jadi terasa sakit karena terlalu menyipit.

"—akkhh" Semua yang berkumpul di kamar inap Sakura menjadi cemas. Tsunade segera mendekati Sakura yang menunduk sambil merintih, segera ia memeriksa keadaan gadis pinkish itu.

"Bagaimana Nek ?" Naruto menuding khawatir namun Tsunade malah tertawa halus membuat Minato dan Kushina serta Nagato lalu Ayah dari gadis itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi dokter Tsunade ?" Lelaki berambut merah muda pucat bertanya tak sabar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, karena tadi sudut matanya mengerut jadi terasa sakit..." Jelasnya membuat semua orang yang mengelingi ranjang Sakura dapat bernafas lega.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas..." Naruto merutuk sebal, kesal akan kelakuan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Ucap gadis musim semi itu, kepala pinkynya mendongak dan melihat keasal suara Naruto sambil melempar cengir lebar yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Aku ambilkan makanan dulu untukmu" Ketika Naruto sudah melangkah hendak pergi, Sakura langsung angkat bicara.

"Naruto-kun disini saja temani aku. Kalau soal makan, tak perlu kau, suster bisa mengambilkannya untuk ku..." Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia tak jadi pergi dan duduk diatas ranjang tepat disamping Sakura.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback...**

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di dalam perahu yang di dayung oleh Naruto. Zambrut kosongnya menatap lurus kedepan yang terdapat Naruto tengah meletakan pendayung perahu lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli dalam sendiri.

"Apa Naruto-kun sedang tertawa ?" Gadis pinkish itu langsung bertanya saat tanpa sengaja indra pendengarannya menangkap jelas suara tawa khas seorang lelaki.

"Tidak !" Wajab pemuda itu berdusta, segera ia mengatupkan rapat bibir tipisnya hingga tawanya lenyap seketika.

"Kenapa dia selalu tahu sih !?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut, ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas gumaman Naruto. Pupil gadis itu bergerak-gerak, matanya menyipit sambil memandang lurus kedepan yang terdapat sosok Naruto.

"Tadi Naruto-kun bilang..."

"Bilang apa hah ?" Sukses, pertanyaan balik dari Naruto merubah wajah keingintahuan Sakura menjadi blank.

Bukankah yang seharusnya bertanya itu dirinya.? Lalu bagaimana bisa Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aneh..." Pemuda bermanik biru tajam itu tertawa halus, ia memajukan badan hingga mendekat pada Sakura kemudian ia raih kedua tangan putih gadis itu lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kita lupakan masalah tadi dan biarkan aku mengungkapkan sesuatu." Sakura mengulum senyum malu, pipinya merona samar dengan degup jantung yang bertalu-lalu.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun ingin katakan !?" Sang pemuda pirang tertawa sedikit lebar hingga memperlihatkan keempat taring kecilnya. Ia bergerak mendekati gadis di hadapannya lalu wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas segar satu sama lain.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik melebehi kecantikan peri bunga Sakurq." Gadis itu tersentak. Seketika, wajah yang beberapa bulan lalu terlihat bahagia dan bersinar cerah langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Si–siapa wanita itu ?" Ia bertanya sedih dengan tatapan kosong dan putus asa.

"Ada di hadapanku." Kedua alis Sakura saling bertaut, wajahnya berekpresi bingung.

"Sejak kapan Naruto-kun membawa seorang wanita ?" Raut datar Naruto lenyap dan tergantikan dengan wajah polos hingga ia tampak imut seperti bocah yang baru menginjak usia tiga tahun.

"Dasar tidak peka !" Naruto terkekeh geli, ia menjulurkan tangan lalu meraih kedua belah pipi Sakura dan mencubitnya gemas membuat si empu meringis kecil.

"Sakit tahu" Sakura menutur rajuk. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, meninggalkan pipi merah sang gadis yang menggembung sebal.

Sakura menatap lurus kedepan, ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaranya, oleh karena itu ia mengajukan lagi sebuah pertanyaan. "Dimana wanita itu !?"

Naruto menyeringai lebar, ia mencondongkan lebih dekat lagi wajah mereka hingga ujung hidung lancip keduanya saling bersentuhan. Kelopak gadis mengerjap, kedua pipinya kembali di hiasi oleh rona samar.

"Wanita itu adalah dirimu..." Gadis itu terkejut dengan mata membulat lebar.

Saat Sakura hendak melontarkan sebuah kalimat, Naruto langsung menyela dengan mengucapkan empat kata manis yang mampu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dengan hati meletup-letup seperti kembang api di perayaan festival.

"Apakah ini mimpi !?" Naruto tertawa halus, telapak lebarnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura lalu membawa kepala pink itu mendongak kemudian kening mereka saling menyatu.

"Ini nyata..." Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian Naruto merunduk dan bibir tipis mereka berjarak begitu dekat. "...Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Usai menuntaskan kalimat tersebut, perlahan Naruto menyatukan bibir tipis mereka. Keduanya mulai mengatupkan kelopak mata, mencoba untuk menikmati bibir hangat dari pasangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura Haruno."

 **Flashback End...**

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata, bibirnya mengecup lama dahi lebar Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu meninggalkan kening sang kekasih. Shappire pucatnya menatap sendu gadis yang sedang tidur nyaman itu, ibu jari tangannya bertahan diatas kening lebar itu dan mengusapkan lembut dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Sekali lagi bibir merah Naruto mencium dahi itu, dan setelahnya lagi, ia pergi menghampri letak jendela kamar inap mewah dan luas yang di persiapkan khusus untuk Sakura seorang.

Ketika sudah sampai di muka jendela lebar, tangan Naruto bergerak menyingkap tirai putih hingga ia dapat melihat keindahan kota Konoha pada malam hari yang di kelilingi oleh gedung-gedung tinggi dengan bergamam lampu warna-warni serta jalan raya yang di padati oleh para jiwa hidup.

Kepala pirang itu mendongak keatas, mengamati bulan dan bentangan bintang yang tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak jumblahnya dilangit malam.

Naruto menajamkan penglihatan, mata sipitnya mengerut dan malah semakin terlihat sipit. Biru indah milik pemuda itu menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh meluncur kebawah dari atas langit. Ada rasa percaya dan tidak ketika dalam seumur hidup pada malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat bintang jatuh.

 **'Bila kau melihat bintang jatuh, langsung sebutkan satu permintaanmu melalui percakapan dalam hati. Mungkin saja tuhan akan mengabulkan doamu'**

Kalimat yang pernah Kushina katakan kepada Naruto kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya. Rasa ragu terselip, namun Naruto berusaha untuk melawannya. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian berdoa di dalam hati dan mengajukan sebuah permintaan mulia yang mustahil dapat terkabulkan di dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade membuka dengan pelan dan sabar perban yang meliliti dari mata hingga belakang kepala Sakura. Sasuke dan Kizahsi menanti sedih dengan hasilnya, berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia yang sudah tahu semuanya hanya bisa pasrah dan berdiri di dekat pintu yang terletak jauh dari ranjang Sakura.

Wajah tampan pemuda itu datar tanpa ekspresi, kedua tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana jeans krimer dengan punggung yang bersandar ditembok semen tepat disamping pintu. Tatapan dinginnya mengarah kesamping, menghindari kontak dari Sakura yang mungkin akan menangis pilu bila sudah tahu akan hasilnya.

"Ughh—" Kizashi segera menyentuh pergelangan sang putri saat mata gadis itu tak terliliti lagi oleh perban dan hanya tinggal dua kapas putih yang merekat dan sedang dibuka oleh Tsunade.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Rasanya lumayan sakit, namun ia mengabaikannya dan berusaha untuk membuka penuh kelopak matanya.

Namun yang terjadi...

"—aakkhh !"

Sakura menunduk, kedua tangannya menangkup matanya yang terasa perih karena pancaran sesuatu. Sasuke dan Kizashi cemas, keduanya memegang pundak Sakura sambil menatapnya khawatir. Segera Tsunade dan Kabuto menyiapkan suntik yang sudah terisi obat bius, agar nanti bisa langsung menyuntikannya bila Sakura tak bisa di kendalikan.

Suara ribut dari tempat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari lorong koridor, kini pemuda itu melihat kedalam tanpa sedikitpun bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, sebelum kepala pirang itu kembali melihat keluar ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura !?" Sasuke bertanya cemas seraya terus menatap Sakura yang perlahan mulai mengangkat kepala.

"Sakura !" Kali ini Kizashi juga berseru pelan. Mata Sakura tampak begitu sipit, terkadang kelopaknya mengerjap selama berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau rasakan !" Lelaki berkacamata bundar menuding sabar, ia membungkuk hingga dapat melihat wajah Sakura dari samping.

"Si–silau..."

Hening, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan serba putih itu membelalakan lebar bola mata dengan bibir menganga kecil. Bahkan Naruto yang tadinya hanya diam juga ikut terkejut, tampak jelas dari sorotan Shappire yang menatap tak percaya Sakura ditengah menoleh kesamping, melihat ketempat Kizashi berdiri disampingnya.

"Ayah...!" Panggil gadis itu membuat Tsunade dan Kabuto semakin terjerumus dalam rasa mustahil. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu tersenyum lega seraya berjalan mengelilingi ranjang Sakura kemudian berdiri disamping Kizahsi.

"Di–dia bisa melihat !"

"Mustahil !" Tsunade dan Kabuto bergumam dalam bersamaan. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu segera berlari kedalam, ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu tak pernah berubah..." Sasuke tertawa renyah seraya menyodorkan satu sendok bubur tepat mengarah pada bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat, mulutnya ia tutup rapat menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia menolak, sama sekali tak mau menerima suapan dari sang sahabat emo. Sasuke mendengus tak suka, manik kelamnya menatap langsung kedalam iris jade terang sang gadis yang jauh berbeda dari beberapatahun lalu.

Kali ini terlihat lebih hidup, berkilat indah seperti batu Emerald bening yang bersinar terang bila terkena cahaya.

"Tidak mau !" Tolaknya. Sayangnya Sasuke pantang menyerah dan terus memaksa dirinya.

"Kau harus makan agar tubuh dan matamu sehat seperti semula..." Pemuda raven itu membujuk, namun Sakura bersikeras menolak dan malah memalingkan wajah kearah samping.

"Saku—"

"Aku akan makan apa bila Naruto-kun yang menyuapiku !" Pemuda emo itu cengo, ia tak tahu setan apa yang sudah merasuki diri Sakura hingga dia jadi begitu lengket dengan Naruto. Seperti magnet yang akan merekat erat bila bertemu besi.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, untuk saat ini pikirannya hanya terbebani oleh sosok Naruto, ia berfikir apa mungkin si pirang itu menggunakan suatu benda yang bisa membuat Sakura begitu lengket dengannya. Ah! Mungkin saja memang seperti itu.

 **Sreett...**

Sasuke menggeser kursi, mangkuk bubur yang semulanya di pegang kini berpindah diatas meja yang terletak disamping ranjang Sakura.

"Akan aku panggilkan dia untukmu." Ucapan yang terlontar manis dari bibir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berlonjak girang dengan mata berbinar cerah. Gadis gulali itu mendongak guna menatap Sasuke yang berdiri, wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia.

"Tolong bawakan Naruto-kun padaku..." Pintanya memelas. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, kepala berjambul pada bagian belakang itu mengangguk lesu. Sebenarnya, ia hanya terpaksa mencari Naruto, itu semua ia lakukan demi Sakura.

Sang cinta pertama yang tak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Kau duduk manis disini dan tunggu kedatangan si Rubah pirang itu." Setelah mendapat anggukan antusias, langsung saja Sasuke berjalan menuju letak pintu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memekik kecil karena rasa senang tak ketara.

.

.

Naruto tertawa gelak di dalam ruang pribadi Tsunade yang juga terdapat Kushina dan Kabuto. Ia rertawa lepas karena merasa telah di permainkan oleh takdir.

Sulit dipercaya, padahal Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi melihat untuk selama-lamanya dan tiba-tiba saja tadi, gadis itu dapat melihat di sekitar meski dengan mata menyipit kuat karena silau akibat sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak pernah melihat dunia.

"Hahahaha... Oh tuhan, apakah ini mimpi,? Bila ini memang mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku, biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan selama ini." Pemuda itu memohon disela menghentikan tawa gelaknya. Nagato yang baru saja masuk tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan sang adik pirang.

Pemuda bersurai merah lumayan panjang itu mengisyaratkan orang yang sedang barada di dalam ruang Tsunade untuk diam, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk membelakanginya tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara derap pijakan kaki.

 **Ctakk...**

Satu jitakan sayang mendarat diatas kepala pirang pemuda itu. Giginya bergemelutuk geram, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang hendak memaki orang yang telah berani menyentuk kelalanya.

Ia tarik kembali kata memaki tadi saat menyadari orang yang telah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Kushina dan yang lain hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua putra tampan Namikaze tersebut. Sudah lama sekali keluarga mereka tak sehangat itu, semenjak Naruto mengenal Sakura.

"Kau kesakitan, itu berarti semua ini nyata" Nagato berkata seolah ia tak menyadari perbuatannya. Naruto mendengus muak sambil memusut bagian ubun-ubunnya yang berdenyut, ia menatap sinis sang kakak merah yang hanya memamerkan cengir lebar.

 **Cklekk...**

Semua kepala melihat kearah pintu. Dan disana tedapat seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil mesang wajah datar seperti Naruto.

"Maaf semuanya. Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan Sakura yang meminta Naruto datang ke kamarnya." Jelas pemuda raven itu singkat dan padat. Naruto mengerti. Menggeser kursi, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dan berlalu disamping Sasuke.

Tsunade, Kabuto dan Kushina serta Nagato hanya menggeleng maklum. Mereka sudah hafal dengan sikap dingin Naruto yang tak peduli kepada siapapun ia berbincang.

.

.

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Gadis itu duduk diatas ranjang pasien dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela, ia terlena dengan keindahan dunia malam hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sudah berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa ?" Sontak, suara dingin dari arah belakang membuat pandangan Sakura teralihkan dari alam luar dan melihat kesamping ranjang.

Pipi gadis itu langsung berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, mengalahkan warna rambutnya yang cukup panjang hingga mencapai punggung. Ia menundukan kepala, malu kepada Naruto yang kini telah duduk tenang di hadapannya.

"Hey !" Panggil pemuda itu, heran akan gelagat Sakura yang tadi meminta dirinya untuk datang dan malah bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

Sudut bibir Naruto melengkung tipis keatas, ia bergeming dan pindah lalu naik diatas ranjang kemudian duduk disamping Sakura. Tangan kekar itu bergerak menyentuh dagu lancip sang gadis, menuntunnya agar mendongak untuk mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka.

"Kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku !" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung mendongak kesamping, menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu !?" Gadis pink itu membentak marah, rona pekat yang menghiasi kedua pipinya lenyap. Kekehan geli lolos dari Naruto, kembali tangannya menyentuh ujung dagu mungil Sakura kemudian Emerald dan Shappire indah milik mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Kau cantik sekali..." Pujinya tulus seraya mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sakura hingga menciptakan lagi kemerahan di kedua pipi mulus si empu.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura berseru halus, ia mengamati lekat setiap lekuk wajah Naruto.

Mulai dari rambut pirangnya yang terbilang lumayan panjang dan tampak begitu lembut seperti sutra, lalu zambrut menyala itu bergulir turun kebawah. Kulit wajah yang putih-kekuningan dengan iris biru pucat yang berkilat tajam, kemudian hidung lancip nan mancung dan yang terakhir. Bibir eksotis yang merah dan tipis hingga terlihat begitu menggoda bagi kaum hawa.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti. Pantas saja wanita yang bernama Shion sangat menggilai Naruto, bukan hanya dia. Tsunade pernah mengatakan bahwa para gadis di sekolah mengantri untuk mendapatkan sosok Naruto.

Dan itu semua dikarenakan...

Paras pemuda itu sangatlah tampan. Manik biru tajam dan rambut pirangnya mengingatkan pada setiap wanita dengan film-film animasi yang kerap menceritakan kisah cinta seorang Cinderella cantik dan pangeran tampan.

Dan lagi ada tiga kumis Rubah tipis yang menggarisi kedua pipi bersihnya membuat wajah itu selain terlihat tampan ada juga kesan imut dan manis. Benar-benar sosok lelaki sempura.

Tetapi sayangnya, tidak ada kisah seorang pangeran tampan memiliki sifat dingin seperti bongkahan Es batu. Seorang pangeran itu selalu bersikap ramah, hangat dan murah senyum. tetapi tidak dengan Naruto. Mungkin saja itu semua karena hanya Naruto satu-satunya sosok peninggalan terakhir dari pangeran di zaman dahulu kala.

Bisa jadi itu memang benar.

"Caramu menatapku sangat aneh..." Sindiran datar dari Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya. Gadis itu gelagapan untuk sesaat, lalu kemudian ia menyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Hehehehe..." Sakura tertawa malu sambil masih bertahan lama memandangi wajah tampan sang kekasih yang terpasang sedatar dinding tembok kamarnya.

Masih terus dalam keadaan tertawa, Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto untuk meredam suaranya. Sang empu tersenyum manis, ia menyentuh punggung kecil si gadis merah muda lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Benar..." Ujar gadis itu dan menjedanya sesaat, mencari kesempatan untuk menyesap dalam wangi tubuh Naruto yang selalu bisa memberinya rasa nyaman, hangat dan terlindungi. "Kau pira yang sangat tampan..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dibagian pinggang sang kekasih. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan sosok gestur tinggi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sakura sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Kini gadis itu sudah bisa melihat kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia yang dulu hanya ditemani oleh kegelapan.

Kedatangan para tamu meramaikan mansion mewah milik Namikaze, sebagian dari mereka keluar sambil membawa segelas minuman dan mencari tempat letak kolam renang untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama masing-masing kekasih.

Berbeda dengan pasangan yang baru beberapa jam tadi bertunangan. sepasang wanita dan pria itu sedang berdiri diatas pentas yang dipenuhi oleh para pedansa.

Sang lelaki terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna hitam. Dan sang wanita, ia mengenakan long dress hitam tanpa lengan dan bawahan terbelah panjang hingga pangkal paha.

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pink sepunggungnya yang disanggul tinggi lalu hanya menyisakan poni dan dua anak rambut dikedua sisi wajahnya yang dikeriting sosis. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan serasi yang jarang ada.

"Ak–aku tak bisa melakukannya." Sakura mengaku jujur namun tak membuat Naruto mengizinkannya turun. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura, mengajaknya untuk ikut berdansa dengan yang lainnya.

"Pijak saja kakiku." Suruhnya membuat wajah Sakura bersemu pekat karena malu. Dengan perlahan, sebelah kaki gadis itu mulai menginjak atasan sepatu hitam kulit mengkilap sang pemuda. Tersisa yang sebelah kanan, dan itu juga ia ikutkan. Dan kini dirinya sepenuhnya sudah berada dalam kendali pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau pemaksaan" Tuturnya seraya melingkarkan tangan dileher kokoh Naruto. Wajah mereka berjarak dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing disela mengiringi alunan musik dansa klasik.

"Badanmu cukup berat." Sakura merengut, tersinggung akan perkataan Naruto yang seolah sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Katakan lagi atau aku akan menginjak kuat kakimu menggunakan tumit highless yang aku pakai ini..." Ia mengancam tajam dengan mata memicing tak suka. Naruto tertawa halus, walau Sakura sudah berada diatas kakinya, tetap saja gadis itu kalah tinggi dengannya hingga terpaksa ia merunduk untuk bisa membalas tatapan sebal dari sang tunangan.

"Kau semakin bertambah cantik bila sedang marah seperti ini..." Sakura masih merengut, ia tak semudah itu termakan rayuan gombal dari Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan" Bibir mungil gadis itu mengerucut masam, ia menatap rajuk Naruto dengan mata indahnya.

Pemuda itu tak mengubris. Yang ia lakukan mendekati wajah Sakura, mencoba untuk mencium bibir ranum gadis merah muda tersebut. Walaupun masih marah, tetapi tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menolak keingin Naruto yang hendak menciumnya. Sebab itu juga yang ia inginkan dari sang tunangan.

Bibir Naruto terangkat tinggi dan membentuk seringai lebar, ia senang melihat Sakura yang sudah mengatupkan mata menanti sebuah ciuman cinta darinya. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas, segera Naruto menyatukan bibir tipis mereka dan langsung melumatnya lembut sambil terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik klasik.

Sakura semakin mendongakan kepala untuk bisa lebih dalam lagi membalas lumatan Naruto, ia selalu tak pernah bisa menahan hasratnya bila sudah berciuman dengan lelaki menawan tersebut.

Shion menatap sinis pasangan pirang dan pink yang tengah berdansa dilantai dansa, tempat pasangan lainnya juga ada disana.

Merasa muak dengan pemandangan disana, gadis itu pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan langkah sebal. Wajah cantiknya merengut, ia terus melangkah tanpa melihat-lihat jalan hingga kemudian tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seseorang membuat gelas yang dipegang oleh orang itu tumpah dan mengotori jas birunya sendiri.

Wajah Sasuke merah menyeluruh karena luapan emosi. Kepala hitam-kebiruan itu mendongak, menatap gadis yang baru saja menubruknya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Gunakan matamu bila sedang berjalan.!" Ia membentak murka, tak senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Bukannya merasa bersalah atau langsung meminta maaf, Shion malah melenggang pergi begitu saja. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri menginjak kaki Sasuke sehingga membuat wajah lelaki itu berjengit merasakan sakit pada kaki sebelah kanannya.

"Aargghh...!"

Shion menoleh kearah Sasuke, senyum remeh ia lemparkan kepada lelaki emo disana yang sedang mengangkat satu kaki sembari menyumpah serapah.

"Rasakan itu !" Desisnya dijarak beberapa langkah dari Sasuke yang masih kesakitan dan terus menyumpahi dirinya.

"Bicth, dasar wanita gila !"

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

 **BONUS!**

Hikari anak baik, maka dari itu Hikari beri kalian tambahan untuk fic ini :) Dan disini mereka berdua sudah menikah :D

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang terasa nyaman dan tentram, bulan putih diatas langit di kelilingi oleh taburan bintang yang tampak kecil bila dilihat dari bawah.

Sebuah kamar mewah milik seseorang menjadi sasaran empuk dari terpaan cahaya rembulan. Tirai pink yang menutupi muka jendela kamar tersebut berterbangan liar karena ulah angin malam, mengakibatkan jendela yang tadinya sempat tertutup kini bercelah kecil hingga bisa menyaksikan aktifitas sepasang anak adam dan hawa di dalam sana.

Terdengar suara kecapan bibir dari dalam ruangan yang diterangi oleh lampu. Sang wanita memegang kedua sisi pinggang kokoh sang Suami pirang yang mengkungkung tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur king size sambil bibir mereka saling berpagut mesra.

Dengan tergesa Sakura memisahkan bibir Naruto darinya kala rasa mual kembali melandanya, ia mendorong pelan dada pria itu lalu membekap mulut kemudian segera bangun dan melompat turun dari atas kasur setelahnya langsung berlari kearah letak kamar mandi meninggalkan si pemuda dalam keheranan ditengah berbaring telentang sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Huek...Huek..."

Suara aneh itu lagi...

Sudah beberapa hari, setiap malam Sakura terus berlari ke kamar mandi penyebab suatu hal dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto berdecak kecewa karena gagal mendapat jatah.

Rasa gelisah melanda Naruto yang langsung membuatnya bangun lalu turun dan menyusul Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Pemuda itu masuk dan mendapati Sakura sedang membungkuk di hadapan cermin berwastafel sambil tak henti memuntahkan makanan yang sebanyak tadi ia makan.

"Besok kita periksa ke rumah sakit..." Naruto berkata seraya menyentuh punggung kecil Sakura lalu mengelusnya lembut agar merasa sedikit baikan.

Setelah merasa agak enakan, Sakura memutar keran guna membersihkan bekas muntahnya yang cukup banyak hingga menghabiskan semua isi makanan dalam perutnya. Ia menegakan tubuh dan meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu mengelapi bibirnya yang basah karena basuhan air keran.

"Sakura"

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, ini hanya masuk angin biasa..." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis guna menenangkan sang Suami.

"Kalau cuma masuk angin kenapa setiap malam kau terus seperti ini !?" Sakura membalik tubuh menghadap Naruto dengan senyum paksa, wajahnya tampak pucat karena merasa kurang enak badan.

Itu sudah lama terjadi, sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Ia selalu ingin makan yang masam-masam dan terkadang meminta hal aneh. Seperti, ingin Naruto mengalah diatas ranjang dan lagi ia kerap makan banyak dan itupun perutnya masih belum merasa kenyang hingga terpaksa ia makan lagi dan menghabiskan semua persediaan di dalam kulkas, dari makanan ringan hingga makanan berat.

"Besok Naruto-kun harus pergi ke kantor sangat pagi, dan karena itu ayo kita kembali ke kamar..." Pemuda itu berdecak datar, ia menarik pinggang Sakura hingga kemudian tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Dahi Naruto berkerut, merasa ada perubahan terhadap pinggang Sakura yang biasa kecil dan ramping kini menjadi sedikit berisikan oleh lemak.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah..." Alis tipis Sakura bertaut, penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Naruto yang terhenti.

"Bertambah apa !?" Tudingnya tak sabar, zambrutnya menatap lekat wajah tampan Naruto seraya melingkarkan lengannya dileher kokoh pria tersebut.

"Ge..." Sebelah alis wanita gulali itu terangkat tinggi, bibirnya mengikuti gerakan bibir Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan kalimat jedanya. "Muk"

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah pucat karena merasa kurang enak badan semakin bertambah pucat lagi hingga menyamai kulit Sai yang kelewat pucat seperti mayat. Mata lentik wanita itu terbuka lebar dengan mulut menganga kecil, ia berusaha mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan dari Suami pirangnya.

"Gemuk !?"

Naruto mengangguk.

 **Tikk... Tikk... Tikk...**

Terdengar suara petikan jarum jam di dinding kamar tidur, meninggalkan kedua insan di dalam kamar tempat pemandian tersebut.

Tak menjelang lama terjebak dalam keheningan, sesuatu terjadi...

"Kyaaaaaaaa... TIDAAAK !"

.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat dari biasanya." Sakura mengangguk, semua jemarinya sibuk bekerja memasangkan dasi blaster Naruto. Kemudian setelah selesai, tangannya beralih merapikan letak kemeja putih sang Suami lalu ia pasangkan lagi jas hitam.

"Jangan bosan padaku hanya karena aku bertambah gemuk." Pintanya melenceng jauh dari perbincangan mereka. Tawa geli lepas dari Naruto, lelaki itu mencekal kedua bahu Sakura dan menatapnya lembut.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sayangku..." Balas pemuda itu sambil tertawa halus membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi lega, walau hanya sedikit.

"Naruto-kun~" Sakura memanggil manja nama sang Suami, ia mendekat kemudian menyentuh pipi kokoh milik lelaki tampan itu.

"Iya sayang" Naruto menyahut lembut, dan Sakura berjinjit lalu mencuri ciuman selamat pagi darinya.

Entahlah, Naruto juga tak tahu dengan sikap Sakura yang belakangan ini berubah drastis. Terkadang ia bisa bermanja dan terkadang pula bisa menjadi tak percaya diri bila sudah berada diranjang bersama Naruto.

Mungin ia minder karena berat badannya bertambah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya..." Pamit pemuda itu seraya mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

"Hati-hati !" Naruto hanya mengguk dengan seulas senyum tipis, dan setelah itu ia pergi menghampiri mobil sedan mewah yang masih terparkir rapi di garasi.

Wajah Sakura memucat, ia membekap mulut kemudian segera berlari kedalam rumah mencari letak kamar mandi saat merasakan semua isi makanan di dalam perutnya mendesak ingin keluar melalui mulut.

.

.

Sakura mengelap bibir pink mengkilapnya yang basah menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu. Ia mendongak, mematut dirinya melalui pantulan cermin.

"Pipiku" Ia bergumam halus, tak tahu kenapa berat badannya bisa bertambah hingga membuat pipinya jadi chubby. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, tangannya terangkat keatas lalu menyentuh kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

 **Ting... Tong...**

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan Sakura kedatangan tamu. Tak ingin membuat orang diluar sana berlama-lama menunggu, ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan langsung kedepan untuk membukakan pintu masuk.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

Sakura tersenyum lebar kala mendapati seorang wanita bersurai merah darah yang digerai sempurna hingga melewati bokong tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ibu !" Lengkungan manis dibibir Kushina lenyap saat melihat wajah cantik Sakura pucat, di tambah lagi dengan ukuran badannya yang sedikit melar hingga wanita pinkish itu tampak agak gemuk.

"Kau sakit ?" Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya cemas, ia mendekat lalu meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sakura. "Biasa saja." Ucapnya merasa wanita itu baik-baik saja dengan suhu standar.

"Ibu, silahkan mas—" Ancap, Sakura membekap lagi mulutnya hingga memotong kalimatnya. Kushina menyeringit bingung melihat Sakura yang berusaha menahan rasa mual, dan bertambah bingung lagi kala wanita itu berlari masuk yang langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara muntahan dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi bersusah payah Kushina membujuk Sakura agar pergi kerumah sakit, akhirnya wanita itu luluh dan kini kedua mertua dan menantu itu sudah berada diruang pasien sambil menunggu hasil dari pemekriksaan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terus-terusan merasa mual..." Sakura melirik Kushina yang duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seolah tahu dengan semuanya. Ia berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali ia mual-mual.

"Dalam semingguan ini." Jawabnya membuat sang Ibu mertua memekik girang sambil terus menggumamkan dua kata aneh yang tak terlalu bisa di dengar.

Tsunade baru saja datang setelah tadi menyiapkan beberapa surat penting, wanita pirang itu langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura yang tampak bingung dan Kushina yang terlihat bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaanku Nek ?" Sakura bertanya cemas, takut terserang penyakit berbahaya. Tsunade tersenyum tipis, ia membenarkan letak kacamata beningnya kemudian menyodorkan surat hasil dari komputer kehadapan Sakura.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik agar dia sehat dan kelak akan menjadi sosok seperti salah satu dari kalian berdua..." Sakura semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Tsunade. Sementara Kushina, ia mengelus lembut rambut sepunggungnya sambil mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari ini semua ?!" Ucap wanita gulali itu merasa di permainkan.

Tsunade dan Kushina saling berpandangan sambil mengulum senyum, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Sang Ibu mertua terkikik halus, tangan wanita bermanik Violet itu menyentuh dagunya, membawa kepalanya mendongak untuk saling bertatapan. Ia semakin dibuat bingung dan itu malah membuat Kushina tertawa geli sambil menatapnya lembut.

"Anak ku sayang, saat ini kau sedang Hamil." Wanita pinky itu termangu, mencerna dengan baik kata-kata yang terlontar dari Ibu Suami pirangnya.

"Ha–hamil !?" Kushina mengangguk antusias, sementara Tsunade, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala pirangnya sambil tertawa kecil karena lucu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang terkejut.

"Kyaaaaa...!" Sontak, pekikan girang Sakura mengejutkan Tsunade dan Kushina. Kedua wanita baya itu mengelus dada, jantung mereka berdebar kencang karena kaget akan kelakuan Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang Hamil muda.

"Astaga, ini akan menjadi kabar bahagia untuk Naruto-kun..." Wanita yang tengah mengandung jabang bayi itu menutur bahagia, hingga tanpa sadar dirinya tak lagi duduk melainkan sudah berdiri disebelah Kushina dan tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

"Oh ya Nenek, berapa usia kandunganku ?" Tanyanya setelah kembali duduk gelisah dikursi, tak sabar ingin segera pulang untuk langsung memberi tahu sang Suami mengenai kehamilannya.

Sakura tak mengubris kikikan disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Kushina. Kedua bola mata hijau menyalanya berbinar cerah, melempar tatapan memelas kepada Tsunade yang langsung tertawa datar.

"Dua minggu..." Jawab wanita tua yang masih terlihat awet muda itu.

"Owh, jadi ternyata bayiku yang sering membuat aku makan banyak dan terkadang merasa mual.?" Yakin wanita berbadan dua itu yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Tsunade.

"Bersiaplah.! Kau akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh dari Suami mu..." Godaan yang berasal dari samping Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari depan dan melihat kearah Kushina. Wanita cantik bersurai merah mencolok itu terkikik geli, merasa lucu karena wajah polos yang ditampilkan oleh sang menantu.

"I–ibu... kemarin-kemarin itu memang sudah terjadi." Sakura mengaku jujur, kepala pinknya tertunduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajah bersemunya.

"Hahh~… Aku hanya berharap agar kau tak berfikir untuk mencoba BDSM terhadap Cucu tampanku itu !" Tsunade mengela nafas pendek, dengan santainya ia melontarkan kata-kata yang langsung membuat Kushina dan Sakura swratdrop.

"Ibu !" Kushina menegur setelah bangkit dari sweatdropnya. Sementara Sakura, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggaruk pipi merah pekatnya menggunakan ujung kuku telunjuk lentik yang tumbuh cukup panjang.

Setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya Sakura dan Naruto menikah, akhirnya mereka berdua di karuniai buah hati dan kelak akan lahir sesosok malaikat kecil yang memiliki wajah polos tanpa sedikitpun ada dosa.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan begitu bahagianya, ia tak tahu seperti apakah nantinya reaksi Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa kini di dalam rahimnya terkembang buah cinta mereka berdua. Darah daging Naruto yang akan menjadi Namikaze Junior di keluarga besar Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Naruto terfokus kepada layar datar laptop, sesekali dahinya berkerut tipis kala ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan hingga ia tak mengubris seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun...!" Kepala pirang itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan langsung mendapati Sakura tengah berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumah dan mengarah tepat pada dirinya yang segera berdiri untuk menyambut kepulangan sang Istri yang terlalu mendadak tanpa menelfonnya terlebih dulu untuk minta di jemput.

Setelah tiba di hadapan Naruto, Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat lelaki itu, kedua belah tangannya memeluk erat pinggang si pria. Alis tipis Naruto bertaut, merasa heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang belakangan ini rada aneh.

"Dimana Ibu ?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya disela mengelus rambut soft pink Sakura yang semakin tumbuh panjang melampaui punggung.

"Ibu langsung pulang karena Nagato-nii dan keluarganya datang berkunjung..." Jawabnya seraya mengatupkan mata menikmati wangi lembut khas bau tubuh Naruto.

"Nenek bilang apa ?" Sakura membuka mata, ia memisahkan tubuh rapat mereka kemudian mendongak tinggi dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Aku..." Jeda sesaat. Naruto menyeringit, ia merunduk menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang terhiasi oleh warna pink-kemerahan dikedua pipi chubbynya. "Aku..." Lagi, Sakura menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku apa ?" Tanya lelaki itu, menanti jawaban yang tak kunjung terlontar dari wanitanya.

"Saat ini aku..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas, sejak kapan ia menjadi pemuda kepo yang selalu ingin tahu semua tentang Istrinya. Tapi itu wajar saja sih, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Sakura yang tampak kurang sehat dan mudah tertidur cepat.

"Cepat katakanlah !" Wanita merah muda itu mengulum senyum malu, kakinya menjijit tinggi seraya menarik leher Naruto sehingga membuat si empu merunduk lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga pria beriris Shappire tajam tersebut.

"Aku Hamil" Dua kata bisikan yang pendek dan singkat menguar hangat disamping wajah terkejut Naruto. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka kecil dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu lucu membuat Sakura yang melihatnya jadi terkikik geli.

"A–apa kau serius !?" Tanyanya tak ingin di dustai. Kepala gulali itu mengangguk mantap dengan seulas senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Tak lama lagi kita berdua akan segera menjadi orang tua..." Perlahan, wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi dan membentuk seulas senyum bahagia yang begitu lebar dan tulus.

"Ehh— kyaaaaa !" Suara pekikan kaget mengiringi tawa bahagia Naruto, ia memeluk pinggang Sakura lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu berputar-putar ditempat.

"Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih banyak...!" Ucap pemuda itu sesudah menghentikan putaran mereka. Senyum yang sangat manis Sakura tujukan kepada Naruto, satu telapak kecilnya menyentuh pipi kokoh di hadapannya lalu ia elus dengan lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh cintanya.

"Aku senang bisa melihat Naruto-kun sebahagia ini." Balasnya disela meneteskan air mata membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menggerakan tangan menyentuh dagu lancipnya.

"Kenapa menangis ?" Ibu jari Naruto mengusap bekas tetesan air mata di pipi Sakura. Wanita itu menggeleng, ia menggenggam lembut telapak lebar itu lalu mengecup punggungnya.

"Ini air mata kebahagiaan" Kata wanita itu seraya iris hijau Emerald dan Shappire tajam milik mereka saling mendalami tatapan, mencari kebahagiaan di dalam sana.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura Namikaze" Naruto mengungkap sambil menangkup sisi wajah Sakura, menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku juga... Aku juga sangat, sangat mencintai dirimu Suamiku." Balas wanita itu, kemudian langsung kembali memeluk Naruto dari leher kokohnya.

 **Kriuukk...**

Selesai sudah scene drama romance yang sempat tayang diantara pasangan Suami Istri tersebut.

"Eerrr... Sakura !" Mereka pelepaskan pelukan satu sama lain kemudian saling bertatapn dengan si wanita yang mendongak dan si pria merunduk.

Sakura menyengir lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Naruto tertawa geli, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara perut Sakura yang berbunyi nyaring pertanda minta segera diisi. Satu kecupan singkat tertinggal dibibir ranum Sakura, dan kemudian Naruto membawa wanita itu kedalam dapur untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tunggu dulu !" Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, ia melihat kesamping tempat Sakura berdiri sambil melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin makan Ramen." Pintanya manja. Tawa halus lolos dari bibir merah Naruto, lalu kepala pirang itu bergerak naik turun mengiyakan permintaan sang Istri.

Bukan Sakura yang meminta, tetapi calon bayi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan di Ichiraku !" Sakura menggeleng kuat, menolak ajakan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi !?"

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun yang memasakan Ramen untuk kami berdua..." Ujarnya dengan sorot mata memelas. Seketika, otot tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku.

Demi apa? Jujur saja, sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menolak. Namun, jika calon bayi mereka yang meminta. Maka dari itu, ia harus mau menurutinya agar kelak anak mereka tidak berliuran hanya karena idaman sang Ibu tak terpenuhi. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Naruto tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Ba–baiklah"

"Yeeeeaa..." Wanita itu bersorak girang, segera ia meraih pergelangan Naruto lalu menarik lelaki itu dan membawanya pergi kedapur. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin secepatnya melahap Ramen lezat buatan spesial dari sang Suami pirang yang di bumbui oleh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah tengah malam, bukankah tiba waktunya untuk tidur. Namun tidak dengan wanita pinkish yang satu ini.

Sakura terlalu sibuk berbaring miring sambil terus mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dari samping yang kamar tidur mereka tak menyalakan lampu. Ia tersenyum-senyum dalam sorang diri, merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan sosok sempurna seperti lelaki yang tengah tertidur lelap disebelahnya.

Naruto mendengkur halus dalam tidur nyamannya membuat Sakura terkikik senang. Si pirang itu terlihat begitu lucu bila sedang tidur. Tangan Sakura terjulur menyentuh bibir Naruto yang terbuka kecil dan memainkan telunjuk lentiknya di permukaan kenyal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun selalu terlihat tampan, bahkan disaat tidur lelap seperti inipun ketampanannya tak hilang..." Gumamnya halus. Kini ibu jari dan telunjuknya merambat naik, kemudian berhenti diujung hidung lancip Naruto.

Jemari nakal itu bergerak, memainkan hidung yang berukuran kecil itu. Ia tertawa geli, merasakan betapa nyamannya berkutat dengan ujung tulang lancip tersebut.

"Uummhh..." Naruto bergumam karena merasa terganggu, ia berbalik menghadap kearah Sakura kemudian tangannya memanjang dan menarik pinggul sang Istri hingga mereka saling berpelukan dalam keadaan mengenyamping.

Sakura terkikik senang, kelopak pria itu masih terkatup rapat pertanda bahwa ia masih tidur nyenyak. Kepala pinky wanita itu bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Naruto yang tak terbalutkan busana dan hanya terlindungi oleh sehelai selimut tebal.

Hidung mungilnya menahan nafas panjang, menghirup dalam harum lembut Naruto yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena terlalu menikmati harum pada kulit dada Naruto, libido Sakura bangkit dengan begitu cepatnya sehingga membuat ia kewalahan menahan diri.

"Ugh— sial !" Sakura mengumpat pelan. Karena bawaan hamil muda, ia jadi sedikit agresif dan rakus bila sedang bercinta dengan Naruto.

Seperti tadi.

Wanita gulali itu menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Naruto, tubuhnya memanas. Geliatan Sakura semakin liar, terlalu mengguncang ranjang sehingga menghasilkan bunyi derit per dibawah kasur membuat Naruto terbangun dan membuka kecil matanya untuk melihat keadaan sang Istri.

"Sakura, kenapa kau belum tidur huh ?" Ia bertanya dengan suara serak kering khas orang baru bangun tidur dengan kelopak mata telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Sakura mendongak, menatap dagu lancip Naruto dari bawah.

"Maaf, tidur Naruto-kun jadi terganggu karena aku." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, matanya menurun kebawah menatap Sakura tanpa merunduk.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu" Naruto berkata seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat tipis.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Badannya bergerak maju semakin merapatkan tubuh polos mereka, lalu ia menempelkan batang hidung mungilnya tepat di dada kokoh Naruto dengan tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Selamat tidur Naruto-kun..." Sakura berujar halus, dan setalah itu ia mengatupkan kelopak mata guna menidurkan diri yang lelah sekaligus menghindari agar tak terjadinya lagi perang ranjang diantara mereka berdua.

"Selamat tidur juga" Balas pemuda itu tak kalah halus kemudian semuanya menjadi hening. Segera Naruto memejamkan mata untuk ikut menyusul Sakura yang baru saja terlelap karena faktor bawaan ditengah Hamil bisa membuat hormon ekstrogennya bisa berubah-ubah kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

– **END–**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

.

 **PESAN SINGKAT DARI HIKARI !:**

Jangan suka mencaci-maki atau menghina karya dari seorang Author di ffn, bikin ffn itu gk mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Sebab itu, untuk para Guest yg pecinta flamer di kotak review, tolong kalian hargai kerja keras orang lain, atau nanti disaat kalian sudah menjadi penulis mendunia kalian juga akan merasakan hinaan yg bahkan lebih pedas dari biasanya kalian merendahkan karya milik Author ffn.

Bila kalian tidak suka dengan pair yg tercantum di dalam ffn tersebut, maka jangan pernah kalian coba-coba untuk mebukanya dan jangan sekali-kali berniat untuk membacanya karena nanti itu bisa membuat kalian menjadi sakit hati.!

Saya peringatkan satu hal. Saya gk akan pernah mau mengapprove flamer yang datang dari Guest. Oleh karena itu, flamer dari Guest kemarin hari di kotak review **Uzumaki Family** gk muncul, karena langsung saya detele. Saya gk suka dan paling anti sama kedatangan flamer atau ngeflamer ffn milik Author lain.

Ok. Itu saja sudah cukup, semoga bermanfaat untuk para Guets yg pecinta flamer hinaan dan makian.


End file.
